


Sherrinford

by underwoodblood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sherlock, F/F, Irene Adler is gay af, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood
Summary: [Pisane tak wolno, że między jednym a drugim rozdziałem zdążycie zapuścić wąsy, znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę w szpitalu i miłą dziewczynę, która okaże się assasinem, ale znowu nie aż tak wolno, że zdążycie się jej oświadczyć przed przybyciem dziwnie znajomego kelnera z wąsem dorobionym eyelinerem, także stay tuned~]Trzy przeplatające się historie, jedno brytyjskie liceum.Johnlock, Mystrade i Molrene.





	1. Milion cyfr losowych

Dla Johna Watsona był to pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole i zapewne czułby się lepiej, gdyby nie był jedynym "nowicjuszem". Niestety, przez przeprowadzkę musiał zmienić liceum w środku roku, więc teraz był w samym centrum wydarzeń.

A wszystko przez ofertę lepszej pracy, złożoną jego ojcu (gdyby ktoś pytał), lub "lepsze warunki, mniej godzin, całkiem przyzwoite zarobki, no i ładniejsze mieszkanie (gdyby ktoś bardziej dociekał). Jednak prawdziwy powód nie był tak optymistyczny.

Watsonowie wyprowadzili się nagle, pod groźbą wezwania policji lub kuratora. Ciągłe awantury i krzyki sprawiły, że nawet sąsiadka, która przez dziesięć długich lat znosiła wszelkie występki pana Watsona, w końcu nie wytrzymała i przestała udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

Najpierw poszła do matki Johna, prosząc o "uspokojenie sytuacji w domu" jak to ujęła. Jednak gdy to nie pomogło, a Harriet kolejny raz szła do szkoły w przeciwsłonecznych okularach i z rozciętą wargą, pani Turner zareagowała idąc prosto do sprawcy wszystkich nieszczęść.

John uważał panią T. za niesamowicie dzielną kobietę. Widział, jak wparowuje do ich domu i mimo swojego wieku i wątłej postury, staje przed jego ojcem jak równy z równym. Chłopak nigdy nie widział, by ktokolwiek odważył się na coś takiego, a już na pewno nie jego mama, która wzdrygała się za każdym razem, gdy Watson podniósł głos. Teraz też siedziała skulona, już wyczuwając w jakim nastroju jest mąż. Nadal cicha, permanentnie wystraszona, łypała ogromnymi oczami na całą sytuację.

Złość narastała w Johnie, gdy widział bezsilność matki. Ciągle obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie tak jak ona odwracał wzroku, że pewnego razu obroni Harry, przed pięścią wymierzoną w twarz. Nigdy jednak tego nie robił i czuł, że za brak działania powinien mieć większy żal do siebie, sprawnego młodego chłopaka, niż do bezbronnej matki.

Starsza kobieta zdawała się nie widzieć w Watsonie tego wszystkiego, co widziała jego rodzina. Kompletnie pozbawiona strachu, rzeczowo przedstawiła mu sytuację. "Nie będę tego dłużej tolerować.""Czy pan w ogóle wie, co to szacunek?" i "Nie wyłga się pan zmuszając dzieci do kłamstwa" leciało z jej ust, a ojciec Johna słuchał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

"Nie będzie mnie tu jakaś stara baba moralizować" - mruknął zatrzaskując jej drzwi przed nosem, pani Watson już nawet nie próbowała uciekać do innego pokoju, a John z przyśpieszonym oddechem tylko zaciskał mocniej pięści, aż do zbielenia knykci. Chyba usiłował nie słyszeć, chyba powtarzał w głowie jakąś pierwszą rzecz, która mu przyszła do głowy. Rozkładał zdania na słowa, sylaby, litery, bo nie mógł zrobić nic innego.

_Dwie drogi w żółtym lesie szły w dwie różne strony: Żałując, że się nie da jechać dwiema naraz I być jednym podróżnym, stałem, zapatrzony W głąb pierwszej z dróg, aż po jej zakręt oddalony, Gdzie widok niknął w gęstych krzakach i konarach;_

Nie chciał odwracać wzroku, bo to oznaczało tchórzostwo, a on nie mógł być tchórzem, ale z drugiej strony, czy patrzenie na to nie zrobi z niego oprawcy, nie ściągnie go do rangi swojego ojca? Myślał sobie, że na razie musi być tchórzem, musi wytrzymać, oni wszyscy muszą, ale gdy dorośnie, wszystko zmieni.

John dołączył nie tylko do nowej szkoły, ale i do internatu. Wzbraniał się przed tym, wiedząc, że będąc dalej od matki, tym bardziej nie zdoła jej pomóc, ale to właśnie ona nalegała na tę opcję.

"Nic się nie zmieni, nigdy się nic nie zmienia syneczku, a ty przynajmniej będziesz mógł się spokojnie uczyć." Powiedziała przez słuchawkę telefonu, gdy John docierał na miejsce. Nadal nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, co miało nastąpić, ale jak wiele rzeczy w jego życiu, po prostu akceptował - z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Na szczęście - jeśli w ogóle mógł tak powiedzieć - znał jednego ucznia w Sherrinford High School.

Mike Stamford nie był przyjacielem Johna. Właściwie znali się z międzyszkolnych konkursów biologicznych i nie rozmawiali o niczym więcej, niż o rozwielitkach (Johna nie interesował Harry Potter, Mike'a nie interesował sport). Przynajmniej jednak miał się do kogo zwrócić i prosić o pomoc.  
Nawet nie musiał tego robić, bo przed wejściem do staromodnie wyglądającego budynku stał już niski, pulchny chłopak z okularami wciśniętymi na nos i szerokim uśmiechem.

\- No, John Watson! - Krzyknął.

Oto i cały on - pomyślał John - zawsze wesoły, głośny i do bólu sympatyczny. Zanim jednak zdążył się przywitać, Mike już ciągnął go do środka, a razem z nim jego bagaże. Wnętrze nie wyglądało już tak bardzo przedpotopowo, ale pachniało kredą i wilgocią.

\- Jak tam? - Nie pozostawił miejsca na odpowiedź, kontynuując - Musisz iść do sekretariatu, żeby przydzielili ci pokój, ale ja tam dobrze wiem, kogo dostaniesz. - Uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie.

\- Wiesz? - John uniósł brwi. - Skąd?

Szli dalej długimi korytarzami.

\- W środku roku raczej nie ma wolnych miejsc, no nie? A ciebie przyjęli, więc na pewno dostaniesz 221.

\- Proszę cię, przestań z tą tajemniczością, co tam jest?

\- Raczej kto. - Parsknął. - W 221 mieszka taki chłopak, jest mega tajemniczy, ale potrafi... z resztą sam zobaczysz. W każdym razie nie jest zbyt towarzyski...

Blondyn tylko zmarszczył brwi. Nie każdy lubi ludzi, ale to jeszcze nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie miał współlokatora.

\- ...no ale reszty się dowiesz od niego.

W tej dziwnej atmosferze niedopowiedzenia udali się po wytyczne i klucz do pokoju. Przed drzwiami Stamford zatrzymał się.

\- Dobra, to ja tu poczekam. - Klepnął Johna w ramię. - A ty załatw to szybko i założę się, że dostaniesz 221.

Watson był nieco zdziwiony tą nadmierną ekscytacją Mike'a. Fakt, on zawsze z entuzjazmem podchodził do życia, ale to było naprawdę niecodzienne. I po co ten szum wokół domniemanego współlokatora?

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych na niepotrzebnej rozmowie ze starszą panią, która o każdy aspekt pytała trzy razy.

_Wiesz gdzie masz iść? Do tego budynku za szkołą._

_Tak, wiem proszę pani._

_Do tego za szkołą._

_Dobrze, to ja już pójdę._

_Ale wiesz gdzie?_

_Wiem._

_Karta biblioteczna przyda ci się w bibliotece._

_Mhm._

_Tam masz swoje dane, nie zgub jej._

_Dobrze._

_Jak będziesz chciał wypożyczyć książkę..._

Nie był bardzo zdziwiony zachowaniem kobiety. Właściwie często był traktowany jak dziecko, mimo swoich (prawie) osiemnastu lat. Był wysportowany, ale nadal drobny i niski, a do tego miał okropnie dziecięcą twarz - jak sam uważał. Czekał, aż z tego wyrośnie, tak jak z tchórzostwa.

\- No, teraz pójdziemy znaleźć twojego nowego współlokatora. - Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Mike, zanim John zdążył zamknąć drzwi. Rzeczywiście, dostał pokój 221.

_221._

_Tak, wiem, psze pani._

_To będzie obok 220._

_Wiem._

_221_.

_Tak, pamiętam._

Ku zdziwieniu blondyna nie wyszli ze szkoły szukać jego pokoju, a szli po korytarzu do miejsca, które według Stamforda nazywało się "piwnicą". To, gdzie się znaleźli jednak wcale tak nie wyglądało. Było to po prostu bardzo ciche piętro pod parterem. Nie było tam słychać kroków, ani rozmów, a ostatnie drzwi prowadziły do biblioteki i tam właśnie się udali.

W pomieszczeniu nie było już tak cicho. Między stosami książek, które nie tylko zapełniały półki, ale również podłogę, słychać było niosący się baryton.

**_Milion cyfr losowych_ ** _to bardzo ważna książka, nie rozumie pani?! Przecież badając prawdopodobieństwo... UGH, nie ważne. Potrzebuję jeszcze czegoś o wpływie temperatury z fal radiowych na organy ludzkie._

John słysząc to wytrzeszczył oczy, ale mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Fale radiowe?

\- Co tu robimy? - Zwrócił się do Mike'a.

\- Poczekamy na Sherlocka.

\- Okej. - Powiedział z niepewnością w głosie. Sherlock to chyba ten z 221.

Cały ubrany na czarno nastolatek - właściciel tajemniczego głosu - wyszedł nagle zza półek i jak na kogoś niezadowolonego z zaopatrzenia biblioteki, miał dość pokaźną ilość książek w swoich długich dłoniach. Z trudem doniósł je wszystkie na biurko wymęczonej już chłopakiem bibliotekarki.

\- Karta, Sherlock. - Wybełkotała znużona.

Sherlock? Więc to z nim John miał dzielić pokój? Trochę nie tak wyobrażał sobie tajemniczego odludka, choć musiał przyznać, że część o tajemniczości się zgadzała. Burza ciemnych loków, pociągła twarz o ostrych konturach i przenikliwe oczy. No i był blady, niesamowicie blady.

\- Po co karta? Ja po prostu je wezmę i oddam. - Zaczął zbierać książki, ale kobieta położyła na nich dłoń, a przy tym długie, czerwone paznokcie.

\- Wiesz jakie są przepisy. - Odpowiedziała surowo, nawet na niego nie zerkając.

Chłopak wyraźnie zirytowany spacerował nerwowo. Wsunął dłonie w swoją wzburzoną fryzurę i potrząsnął nimi wydając z siebie jęk zdenerwowania.

John przez moment przypatrywał się tej scenie, ale w końcu coś go tknęło.

\- Trzymaj, użyj mojej. - Powiedział, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co robi. Nawet nie znał tego człowieka, ale właśnie zaproponował mu pomoc i nie zamierzał się wycofywać.

\- Co? - Zaaferowany Sherlock odwrócił się gwałtownie by spojrzeć na niższego od siebie blondyna o miłym spojrzeniu.

\- Powiedziałem, że - John speszony odwrócił wzrok czując, że chłopak mu się przygląda - możesz użyć mojej.

Ciemnowłosy rzeczywiście przez chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z Watsona, ale już sekundę później odwrócił się na pięcie podając kartę bibliotekarce.

\- Faktycznie, będziemy razem mieszkać, więc kartę możemy mieć wspólną. - Powiedział, podając zalaminowany kartonik kobiecie, uśmiechając się przy tym szelmowsko.

Blondyn był nieco zaskoczony. Czyli on wiedział, że będą współlokatorami? Czy Mike mu powiedział? Ale kiedy?

\- To wbrew zasadom. - Odezwała się znowu kobieta. - To nie twoja karta.

Sherlock o mało nie wyszedł z siebie słysząc to.

\- Kobieto, twój iloraz inteligencji naprawdę zakrawa o zero, przecież ten człowiek stoi tu i wyraźnie wykazał chęć udostępnienia mi -

\- Chwila - przerwał mu John, wziął kartę i podszedł do biurka jakby nigdy nic. - Dzień dobry, chciałbym wypożyczyć te książki. - Wskazał na stosik. - Najbardziej zależy mi na - odnalazł wzrokiem tytuł najbliżej leżącej książki - "Sztuce manipulacji" - a gdy dotarło do niego, jakimi tematami zajmował się Sherlock, spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Przestańcie z tą dziecinadą.

Blondyn westchnął.

\- Pani - spojrzał na plakietkę - Hope. Ja chcę tylko wypożyczyć kilka książek.

\- Taa? - Zapytała kpiąco. - Ostatnio jak zwrócił Romea i Julię to musieliśmy ewakuować piętro. Tak było nasiąknięte jakimiś chemikaliami.

\- Oj - warknął brunet - co za różnica, oni i tak już nie żyli.

John zwilżył usta starając się nie parsknąć.

\- Tym razem nic się nie stanie. Obiecuję. - Uśmiechnął się grzecznie.

Obiecał? Znał tego człowieka trzy minuty, dowiedział się o nim samych bardzo dziwnych rzeczy i pierwsze co robi to ręczy za niego i pakuje się w odpowiedzialność? Właściwie dlaczego?

\- Dobrze. - Udobruchana bibliotekarka zanotowała potrzebne informacje z identyfikatora Johna. - Idźcie już zanim stracę cierpliwość.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, gwałtownie zabierając swoje zdobycze, zanim kobieta się rozmyśli. Łokciem otworzył drzwi, aby blondyn, który cały czas miał przy sobie bagaże mógł przejść.

\- Zdarza mi się nocami hałasować, czasami wylewam niebezpieczne substancje na dywan i palę papierosy, jesteś w stanie to zaakceptować? - Zapytał, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

\- A mam jakieś inne wyjście? - Wzruszył ramionami John.

\- Faktycznie. Tak czy inaczej mało sypiasz, więc gra na skrzypcach nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, nie jesteś pedantem, więc dywanem przejmiesz się nie na dłużej, niż pół dnia, a papierosów nie palisz - płuca piłkarza muszą być sprawne.

\- Skąd ty...

\- To proste, worki pod oczami i zapach kawy to efekt braku snu, ale to nie jednorazowy przypadek, bo nie ziewasz i mrugasz z mniejszą częstotliwością, niż przeciętny nastolatek - mówił Sherlock, a słowa wypadały z jego ust jak z karabinu maszynowego. - Na swetrze masz kilka okruszków ze śniadania, w prawdzie są one prawie niewidoczne, ale dla kogoś, kto obsesyjnie dba o porządek, byłyby olbrzymim zaniedbaniem. Nie pachniesz nikotyną, twoje uzębienie też nie wykazuje styczności z nią. A ta część o piłkarzu? Masz w torbie korki. Są na samym dnie, więc gdy postawiłeś bagaż, wygenerowały charakterystyczny dźwięk, który pojawia się przy zetknięciu gumowego elementu z podłożem.

\- To było... niesamowite. - Powiedział John, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego jedynie kątem oka. Nie wyczuł sarkazmu, ani kłamstwa, więc jego nowy współlokator musiał mówić prawdę. Ale jak to? Nie obraził się, nie nazwał go świrem, tylko uśmiechał się zachwycony i mimo, że w głowie bruneta pojawiła się niebezpieczna wątpliwość, pewna iskra nieufności, ale chłopak postanowił ten jeden raz ją zignorować.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci pokój. 


	2. Klejnoty koronne

\- Nie możemy nie wpuścić pierwszoklasistów na mecz, tylko dlatego, że hałasują. To  _mecz_ , sport, a nie wyjście do muzeum. - Mówił spokojnie Greg, wisząc głową w dół na jednoosobowym łóżku i odbijając piłeczkę od ściany.

\- Jeśli znowu coś się wydarzy, wszelkie wydarzenia zostaną zawieszone, a tego nie chcemy, prawda? - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo rudawy chłopak, siedzący na krześle obok.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się tylko, obracając kauczuk w dłoni. Pomysł z zakazem wstępu dla młodszych uczniów nie był dobry. No, może był skuteczny, ale szkoła to nie rząd brytyjski i takie zabiegi naprawdę nie były konieczne. Greg wiedział, że upór chłopaka nie będzie trwał długo i jak zwykle rozwiążą sprawę rozmową.

Podniósł się do normalnej pozycji i obserwował, jak piegowaty pochyla się nad notesem i kreśli kolejne słowa, każdą literę opatrując  _niezbędnymi_ zawijasami.

\- Nie możesz opierać całego życia na żelaznych zasadach.

\- Owszem, mogę.

\- Taak? - Zaczął zawadiacko chłopak. - Według zasad nie powinniśmy mieć wspólnego pokoju, Mycroft.

\- Oh, nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś. ZAWSZE używasz tego argumentu, bo dobrze wiesz, że jest słuszny i nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.

Holmes nienawidził, gdy wytrącano mu z ręki jedyną broń - żelazne reguły, choć z drugiej strony nie mógł nikogo winić. Sam skapitulował, a właściwie powoli, powoli kapitulował.

Najpierw polubił Grega - co już było ponad jego normy. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że widzi w ludziach tylko wady. Każdy prędzej czy później stawał się po prostu mieszanką różnych przywar, których Mycroft nie chciał poznawać, ani tym bardziej musieć akceptować i znosić. Dlatego mocno się zdziwił, gdy stwierdził, że całkiem dobrze mu się mieszka z Lestradem - chłopakiem o miłym uśmiechu i anielskiej cierpliwości.

Później polubił Grega bardziej. Na tyle bardziej, że sam zaczął wyciągać go np. do kina. (Dla kompromisu najpierw poszli na film o Churchillu, a potem na ten głośny z Liamem Neesonem.) Oczywiście zawsze przy tym dając popis umiejętności aktorskich, zachowując niewzruszoną minę i postawę - choć w duchu cieszył się jak diabli, że Lestrade się tak po prostu zgodził. To nie było nic oczywistego, ale najwidoczniej chłopak akceptował nawet gorzkie uwagi na temat społecznej szkodliwości robienia filmów o gangsterach.

A w końcu polubił Grega tak bardzo, że chodził z nim na wszystkie koncerty rockowych zespołów, które chłopak tak uwielbiał i choć Mycroft niekoniecznie, to każda chwila spędzona razem wydawała mu się na wagę złota.

Dlatego też podczas jednego z festiwali, gdy w krwi buzowała muzyka, a w głowie Lestrada kilka niskoprocentowych piw (których odradzał mu Holmes), pocałowali się. Mycroft musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, choć nie chciał przed Gregiem, że właściwie zainicjował to wszystko. Wiedział, że chłopak następnego dnia nie będzie za wiele pamiętał, więc gdyby coś nie wyszło, zawsze może udawać, że się nic nie stało.

Ale wyszło, a Lestrade, o dziwo, dokładnie pamiętał co zrobił (co zrobili) i przez kilka pierwszych dni zachowywał się tak bezwstydnie uroczo, że Mycroft miał ochotę zasłonić twarz poduszką i zostać na zawsze w swoim łóżku, z którego doskonale było słychać pogwizdywanie Grega.

"Nie powinieneś umierać z powodu kaca?"

"Oj, ktoś chyba wstał lewą nogą. Wczoraj byłeś milszy."

I choć spali w osobnych łóżkach, a uczucie, które zaczęło ich łączyć było nowe, nieznane i bardzo nieśmiałe, było również bardzo w brew zasadom.

Nie chodziło o płeć - oczywiście, że nie, ale o wspólny pokój.

Mieli szczęście, że pewnego razu, gdy Mycroft poszedł do pani dyrektor zanieść listę uczniów na olimpiadę matematyczną, usłyszał on rozmowę między nauczycielami.

_"Zachowanie tej Adler jest niedopuszczalne. Przecież ona i ta dziewczyna, która z nią mieszkała... Kate. Ja się naprawdę_ _ mocno _ _dziwię, dlaczego obie nie zostały ukarane wyrzuceniem ze szkoły. Samo rozdzielenie ich niewiele da."_

Od tamtej pory zaczęli bardzo uważać na swoje zachowanie i słowa. Dwie osoby okazujące sobie uczucia i mieszkające razem, to ryzyko niestosownych zachowań i problem dla szkoły. Bo randkowanie, to jedno, ale bycie ze sobą dzień i noc, to drugie.  
Gregowi kompletnie się to nie podobało i przy każdej okazji rzucał aluzjami, które były na tyle bezpieczne, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi, ale na tyle niebezpieczne, że Mycroft dostawał palpitacji.

Pewnego razu, gdy całą grupką przyjaciół Grega (a teraz także Mycrofta) siedzieli pijąc cytrynowe piwo, Janine i Sally zaczęły kłócić się o następną piosenkę, wyrywając sobie z rąk telefon. Lestrade uciszył je wtedy i puścił  ** _Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You_**. Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, że Greg zapamiętał coś takiego i w momencie, gdy usłyszał TĘ piosenkę, tę konkretną piosenkę, podczas której pomyślał, że pieprzyć wszystko, że musi pocałować tego nieokiełznanego, roześmianego chłopaka, był w szoku. Słyszał ją dopiero drugi raz w życiu i czuł, że serce zaraz roztopi mu skórę. Odnosił wrażenie, że wszyscy, nawet Anderson, zauważyli i już wiedzą.   
Wymknął się pod pretekstem zmęczenia i wrócił do 240 - ich pokoju. Chwilę później pojawił się Greg.

"Myślałem, że się ucieszysz."

"Niezbyt dobrze znoszę to całe udawanie, tym bardziej, gdy tego nie ułatwiasz."

Chłopak usiadł obok Mycrofta i patrzył na ich załączone dłonie.

"Przepraszam. Mi to pomaga. No wiesz... czuję się wtedy jakby bliżej."

"Możemy posłuchać tej piosenki tutaj?"

"Jasne, wezmę słuchawki."

Z jednej strony utrzymywanie ich relacji w sekrecie było okropnie męczące, ale z drugiej, wieczorami, gdy już żaden z opiekunów nie krzątał się po pokojach i mogli odpocząć od tego całego udawania, siadali obok siebie, Mycroft zwykle opierał głowę na ramieniu Grega i było idealnie. Czasami siadali na łóżku na przeciwko siebie, Lestrade bardzo cicho scałowywał z chłopaka wszystkie piegi i choć nie robili nic więcej, to było jak pilnie strzeżony skarb, jak klejnoty koronne w Tower of London.

 

\- A wy znowu tutaj. - Przerwał rozmyślania Mycrofta Sherlock, rzucając na łóżko książki. - Chodź John. - Zwrócił się do chłopaka, który siłował się z bagażami na korytarzu. - Nasz pokój jest okupowany przez jakichś chuliganów!

Blondyn szybko wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył dwóch chłopaków. Jeden, w popielatej koszulce i z rozczochranymi włosami stał nad drugim - siedzącym sztywno w białej koszuli.

\- Nie słuchaj go. - Lestrade wyszczerzył zęby. - Jestem Greg.

\- A ten mniej przyjazny to Mycake, mój brat. - Wtrącił się Sherlock, grzebiąc jednocześnie w telefonie.

\- Możesz przestać?! - Warknął chłodno rudzielec. - Jestem Mycroft.

John uśmiechnął się, jednak cały czas zdystansowany do całej sytuacji.

\- Okeej, ale co tu właściwie robicie?

Popatrzyli na siebie, jakby niemo ustalając wersję wydarzeń. Sherlock ich jednak wyręczył:

\- Przez większość czasu okazują sobie  **miłość**. - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, jak obelgę. - A Myc przy okazji obmyśla sposób, jak przejąć władzę nad światem. Tu jest bezpieczniej, bo do mnie nikt nie przychodzi.

\- Bo - wtrącił się starszy Holmes - u ciebie można się natknąć na sekcję zwłok węża, albo zatruć się jakimiś oparami. Większości ludzi to przeszkadza.

\- No, ale jak widać, wam nie, skoro ciągle tu przychodzicie się migdalić i --

\- ANI słowa więcej!

Greg parsknął i stanął obok Johna.

\- Oni tak zawsze. - Szepnął konspiracyjnie i szturchnął go w ramię. - Lepiej wezmę Mycrofta, zanim się pozabijają.

John nie wiedział, czy traktować to, jako żart, bo gdy dokładniej rozejrzał się po pokoju, trochę zaniepokoiło go to, co dostrzegł. W ścianach były dziury bardzo przypominające strzały z pistoletu. Na biurku bruneta stała czaszka i wbity nóż myśliwski, a  _człowiekiem witruwiańskm_ obklejona była cała jedna ściana _._

Co ciekawe, druga strona pokoju, drugie łóżko, biurko i szafka były całkowicie czyste. Jakby Sherlock, mimo swojej chaotyczności, starał się zachować sterylność nieswojej części pokoju. Może to była zasługa jego brata, który postanowił zadbać o część powierzchni, albo Sherlock po prostu, mniej lub bardziej świadomie na kogoś czekał.

\- Chodź, musimy ogarnąć kwestię meczu. - Powiedział Greg, całując Mycrofta przelotnie w policzek, na co Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

To zawsze działało i Lestrade o tym wiedział. Nie próbował uspokajać wzburzonych braci, ani tłumaczyć im, że w gruncie rzeczy zachowywali się, jak pięciolatki. Zamiast tego, znalazł niezawodny sposób na złagodzenie nerwów swojego piegowatego chłopaka - po prostu w subtelny sposób dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest z nim.

Gdyby Sherlock chciał przeanalizować ten sposób, musiałby stwierdzić, że był najlepszy ze wszystkich. Mycroft nie lubił, gdy próbowano go kontrolować, więc żadne "daj spokój" nie miało prawa zadziałać. Tak samo jak wdawanie się w dyskusję z tym mistrzem elokwencji. Mycroft również nie lubił czuć się zależny i chyba obraziłby się na śmierć, gdyby Greg zaczął go bronić przed własnym bratem.

Lestrade z jednej strony był ostoją, do której Mycroft wracał w złe dni, wtulał się i uspokajał słuchając o drobnych przyziemnych rzeczach. Chłopak ratował go z takich sytuacji, jak ta teraz, właśnie swoim spokojem. Jednak z drugiej strony Mycroft nigdy przez nikogo jeszcze nie popełnił tylu głupstw. Oczywiście nadal sumiennie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, zajmował się szkolnymi wydarzeniami (często nawet z pomocą Grega), ale z drugiej strony, wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się wymykać nocą z pokoju tylko po to, żeby w grupie rówieśników posłuchać muzyki.   
Nigdy przedtem też nie musiał eskortować pijanego przyjaciela (którego pocałował w przypływie adrenaliny) do internatu w środku nocy.

"Mycroft, nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś." Wybełkotał Greg, czekając, aż chłopak otworzy drzwi do pokoju.

"Ja też nie. Csiii, pobudzisz wszystkich."

A gdy już zdjęli z siebie pokoncertowe ubrania (Greg po prostu zmienił brudną koszulkę z Pearl Jam, na czystą koszulkę z Pearl Jam) i Myc zdążył zamknąć oczy, szczelnie zawinięty w kołdrę, poczuł czyjeś usta na policzku.

"Dobranoc." Wyszeptał Lestrade i nie tracąc równowagi, wrócił do swojego łóżka.

Greg wyzwalał w chłopaku nieodkryty wachlarz emocji i szaleństw. Gdy kolejny i kolejny raz udowadniał mu, że ryzyko popłaca, a "carpe diem", które tak uporczywie powtarzał, jest słuszne, Mycroft wiedział, że nie może być szczęśliwszy, choć właściwie mógłby. Gdyby mógł lepiej opiekować się bratem.  
  


\- Muszę z Sherlockiem porozmawiać o jego nieobecnościach. - Westchnął.

\- To nie będzie rozmowa, tylko monolog - odgryzł się młodszy - zrobisz to na obiedzie.

\- Nie chodzisz na stołówkę, więc nie próbuj się wykręcać.

\- Oczywiście, że chodzę... Pójdę! Ktoś musi zaprowadzić Johna i... - mówił szybko Sherlock - idź już. Przyjdę, tylko już wyjdź. Oboje. - Prawie wypchnął ich z pokoju - Do widzenia. - Zamknął im drzwi przed nosem i odetchnął ciężko.

Zaraz jednak ponownie się ożywił, zmrużył oczy i badawczym wzrokiem zlustrował Johna.

\- Masz pytania. - Odezwał się.

\- Umm... Właściwie tak. Gdzie jest Mike?


	3. Najciemniej pod latarnią

Irene Adler od zawsze była niecodzienną postacią. Wzbudzała kontrowersje, manipulowała ludźmi i świetnie się przy tym bawiła. Dlatego też nikt, kto ją znał, nie zdziwił się, gdy szła po korytarzu w skrzydle przeznaczonym dla chłopców, z mokrą głową, owinięta jedynie krótkim ręcznikiem.

\- Mogłabyś się z łaski swojej ubrać? - Warknął Mycroft, gdy razem z Gregiem mijali ją. Kilku chłopaków wręcz wypadło z łazienki, gapiąc się na dziewczynę.

\- A co? Niepokoi cię nagość? - Uniosła brew.

\- Niepokoi mnie, że chłopaki dostaną małpiego rozumu.

\- Na przykład Greg. - Powiedziała zaczepnie.

\- Co?

\- Nic. - Ucięła szybko. - Nie chodziłabym tak, gdyby ktoś nie zabrał mi rzeczy spod prysznica.

Irene poprawiła zsuwający się ręcznik.

\- Brałaś prysznic... Tutaj? - Brwi Mycrofta wystrzeliły w górę.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała niewzruszona - w damskiej jest straszny tłok.

\- I postanowiłaś tak po prostu wyjść!?

\- No a co miałam zrobić? Czekać, aż tej bandzie idiotów się znudzi? - Parsknęła śmiechem. - Proszę cię.

Minęła chłopaków i swoim dumnym krokiem poszła dalej.

Postąpiła słusznie i była tego pewna. Nie wstydziła się swojego ciała, poza tym, miała ręcznik, a żaden chłopak nawet nie ważyłby się jej tknąć. Oni zawsze tylko patrzyli, otumanieni jej pewnością siebie. Nie była ona jednak głupiutką ładną dziewczyną, która naiwnie wykorzystywała swoje zalety. Irene była mądra i korzystała ze swoich wdzięków w sprytny sposób, który absolutnie jej nie uwłaczał. Dowodem tego były te wszystkie spojrzenia, które nigdy nie zamieniały się w czyny. Każdy wielbiciel wiedział, że Adler jest silna, stanowcza i prawdopodobnie mądrzejsza od nich wszystkich. Wzbudzało to pewnego rodzaju irracjonalny strach, który sprawiał, że żaden nie prosił ją do tańca podczas szkolnych imprez.

Nawet Sherlock Holmes uległ na chwilę jej czarującemu spojrzeniu, choć tutaj z wzajemnością. Zobaczył jak pewnego razu, na oczach całej klasy przyczepiła ściągi dosłownie na środku ściany, nad tablicą. Zobaczył też jak niezauważalna okazała się dla nauczyciela matematyki, który rozdawał sprawdziany. Później sam doszedł do tego, że najciemniej pod latarnią i do tego, że dziewczyna bardzo mu imponuje. Oboje zafascynowani sobą, przez jakiś czas robili marne próby skonfrontowania się, śledząc swoje błyskotliwe wyczyny, i gdy w końcu to nastąpiło, gdy bliżej się poznali okazało się, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

Irene była tym faktem niesamowicie zaintrygowana i koniecznie chciała poznać chłopaka bliżej. Natomiast Sherlockowi nie spodobały się te podobieństwa. Widział w dziewczynie siebie i wszystkie swoje wady. Z jednej strony czuł manipulacje Adler, z drugiej im ulegał. Mówiąc krótko, miał do niej dziwną słabość. Nie była ona jednak wystarczająca, aby brunet zgodził się na wspólne wyjście, wspólny projekt z biologii (od tego miał Molly), czy nawet na oglądanie filmu w jej pokoju.

Sherlock zbyt dobrze znał Irene i wiedział, że była ona zdobywczynią. Domyślał się, czego chciała, ale w żaden sposób nie był tym zainteresowany. Jak na ironię, jedyny chłopak, "który miał mózg", dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nic z tego.

Irene nie czuła jednak wielkiej straty. Cały czas dobrze się bawiła, łowiąc spojrzenia głupiutkich chłopaków i serca uroczych dziewczyn.

Irene lubiła dziewczyny. - Z resztą mówiła o tym równie otwarcie, jak o absolutnie wszystkim. Słynęła przecież ze śmiałych komentarzy w stronę nauczycieli i dyrekcji "Oh błagam, mówi pani, jakby pani nigdy nie uprawiała seksu." - Jednak żadnej nie darzyła głębokim uczuciem. One po prostu jej się podobały. Były śliczne i zabawne, ale nudziły się niesamowicie szybko. Irene potrzebowała wyzwań, a zbyt łatwo przychodziło jej przekonywanie heteroseksualnych dziewczyn, że chyba jednak takimi nie są.

Największa więź łączyła ją z rudowłosą Kate - pewnie dlatego, że wcześniej się przyjaźniły. Jednak i ta więź nie przetrwała, gdy przez głupi incydent w piątkowe popołudnie zostały przyłapane i rozdzielone do dwóch, kompletnie różnych części budynku. Nie było to żadną przeszkodą i gdyby Irene chciała, mogłyby się nadal spotykać - ale nie chciała.

Nudziło ją mieszkanie z nową współlokatorką i nudzili ją przeokropnie schematyczni ludzie, więc od czasu do czasu męczyła Sherlocka swoją obecnością. Czasami wystukiwała mu w drzwi zaszyfrowane wiadomości, gdy ten akurat z goglami na głowie badał właściwości błony śluzowej.

"Wyjdźmy gdzieś."

Sherlock doskonale rozumiał każdą z tych wiadomości.

"Zjedzmy coś razem."

Jednak nigdy nie odpowiadał.

Weszła do pokoju od razu zrzucając ręcznik. Mary nigdy nie było, a nawet jeśli, to była odporna na takie widoki. Mieszkały razem już trzy miesiące i mało o sobie wiedziały, ale Mary z pewnością niewiele rzeczy przeszkadzało. Była niepozorna, spokojna i cicha. Gdy Irene czytała kolejną książkę Agathy Christie (miała słabość do detektywów i powieści detektywistycznych), ta zwykle wychodziła do Janine, z którą wcześniej dzieliła pokój.

Spojrzała na zegarek i po stwierdzeniu, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu, postanowiła się przebrać (ubrać) i wyjść na papierosa.

Do stołówki chodziła chętnie, choć bynajmniej nie po to, żeby jeść to bezsmakowe okropieństwo. Po prostu to miejsce było centrum wszystkich plotek, głupich sytuacji masowo wrzucanych na snapchata i można było tam spotkać każdego, podczas gdy w innych porach uczniowie albo byli na lekcjach, albo (zwykle w weekendy) znikali w swoich pokojach, lub wychodzili na miasto.

Założyła charakterystyczny dla siebie, ciemny strój, zapięła na szyi czarny, satynowy dusik, bez którego nigdzie się nie ruszała i wyszła, zgarniając jeszcze małą paczuszkę z kieszeni kurtki.

Zawsze paliła przed tymi ogromnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami do akademika. Siadała na kamiennym podwyższeniu schodów, gdzie miała widok na szkolny ogród, który był po prostu placem z wieloma drzewami. Nie chowała się, ani nie panikowała jak reszta. Najciemniej pod latarnią - trzymała się tej zasady i nigdy jeszcze nie miała kłopotów z powodu palenia (miała za to dużo innych).

Jeszcze jedną osobą, która postępowała tak jak ona, był młodszy Holmes. Często spotykała go przy wejściu, gdy tak samo bezceremonialnie jak ona wciągał kłęby dymu. Nie rozmawiali. Jeśli ktoś już coś mówił, to ona, ale bez sygnału zwrotnego. Ona jednak swoje wiedziała, Sherlock patrzył na nią, gdy przydeptywała niedopałek ładnie ozdobiony czerwienią jej szminki.

Tym razem chłopaka nie było, co dziwne, bo Irene widziała go rano, jak (z pewnością bez pozwolenia) wynosił jakiś detergent ze składzika woźnej. Czasami Sherlock znikał na całe dnie i wtedy dziewczyna nie spodziewała się go na schodach, ale jeśli był w internacie, to bardzo często właśnie tam.

Nieśpiesznie skończyła rozmyślania i weszła z powrotem do budynku. Niewystarczająca ilość okien sprawiała, że choćby na zewnątrz było słonecznie, to w środku zawsze panował chłodny półmrok.

Przeszła przez niesamowicie długi i nudny korytarz, aby dotrzeć do sali, która powoli zapełniała się rozmowami. Nie było bardzo tłoczno - jak to w weekendy, gdy wielu uczniów wyjeżdżało do domów. Już miała zająć miejsce przy grupce znajomych dziewczyn, gdy nagle zobaczyła ciemną czuprynę w rogu sali. Nie mogąc nie skorzystać z takiej okazji podeszła, by usłyszeć przemowę:

"...więc jeśli jeszcze raz opuścisz zajęcia..."

\- Sherlock, ty tutaj? - Zapytała, dosiadając się i przerywając starszemu z Holmesów.

Wtedy spostrzegła, że oprócz Grega, którego przecież znała i który był tak oczywiście nierozłączny z Mycroftem, przy stoliku siedział jeszcze blondyn w jasnym sweterku. Zlekceważyła to jednak.

\- Ze mną nigdy nie chcesz nic jeść, a tu proszę. - Dodała kpiąco.

Sherlock słysząc to przeniósł swój wzrok na groszek i zaczął go przebijać widelcem.

\- Nie jem. - Odpowiedział rozdrażniony.

\- Co w takim razie tu robisz, skoro nie jesz?

\- Przyprowadziłem Johna.

Dziewczyna jakby dopiero dowiedziała się o jego istnieniu.

\- Cześć John. - Uśmiechnęła się w ten swój zawsze działający sposób, który, oczywiście, i tym razem zadziałał. - Jestem Irene.

Spojrzała przelotnie na Sherlocka, który zaczął znęcać się nad groszkiem jeszcze bardziej.

John natomiast odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Wy... Jesteście parą? - Zapytał nieco skonsternowany.

\- Co? - Irene parsknęła - nie. Ten gbur nawet nie odpisuje na moje wiadomości.

\- To nie są wiadomości, tylko nagie zdjęcia. - Wypalił brunet.

Mycroft kończył swoją porcję deseru w milczeniu, nieznacznie uśmiechając się słysząc zmieszanie brata, a Greg wykorzystał moment nieuwagi wszystkich, by nieco mniej dyskretnie popatrzeć na swojego chłopaka.

Dziewczyna wcale nie przejęła się tymi słowami, a jedynie wzruszyła ramieniem. Rzeczywiście, wysyłała mu akty, które robiła samowyzwalaczem. Była zafiksowana na punkcie starych magazynów i pocztówek z lat pięćdziesiątych, na których kobiety w pięknej bieliźnie, lub bez, pozowały, ukazując w pełni piękno swoich ciał. Irene bawiła się światłem, czasami ukazując na zdjęciach jedynie swój cień, lub zarys, a czasami ustawiała je tak, że każdy fragment jej skóry, każde pokryte gęsią skórką miejsce było widoczne. Irene uwielbiała być sztuką.

Greg spojrzał na Mycrofta, a John najpierw otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął. Powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze trzy razy.

\- Robisz sobie takie zdjęcia? - Zapytał w końcu głupio.

\- Mhm. Możesz mi podać swojego snapa, jeśli... - Spotkała wzrok siedzących na przeciwko chłopaków. - No co? - Zapytała zirytowana. - Niektóre są świetne. Jak z takiego starego Vogue'a.

\- Nie zauważyłem. - Wycedził Sherlock.

\- Przestań... Ty wiesz, że snapchat pokazuje, gdy ktoś zrobi screenshota? - Uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

\- Skoro już wysyłasz mi takie rzeczy, to je wykorzystuję w celach naukowych.

W pewnym momencie Lestrade zobaczył Molly wchodzącą niepewnie do pomieszczenia. Rozciągała nerwowo rękawy swojego rozpinanego swetra w paski, rozglądając się po sali. Greg wykorzystał moment, aby urwać tę beznadziejną dyskusję.

\- O Molly idzie. Hej Molly! - Zaprosił ją do stolika ruchem ręki.

Tym razem John odezwał się pierwszy, zaciekawiony, jak ekscentryczna będzie kolejna osoba przy tym stoliku.

\- Cześć, jestem John, współlokator Sherlocka.

\- Oh, cześć. - Dziewczyna przedstawiła się podając zimną dłoń.

W ułamku sekundy rozmowa wróciła na stare tory. Jakby nikt nie bardzo przejął się obecnością drobnej Molly przy stoliku.

\- Ej słuchajcie - wypalił nagle Greg - mam pomysł.

\- Nie. - Powiedział Sherlock doskonale przewidziawszy, jaki genialny pomysł miał Lestrade.

\- Błagam, nie. - Dopowiedział Mycroft doskonale przewidziawszy wszelkie szczegóły tego planu.

\- Ale dlaczego? Jest sobota...

\- Halo - przerwał im John - czy ktoś zdradzi nam, śmiertelnikom, o co chodzi?

Sherlock w końcu odłożył widelec litując się nad zmaltretowanym posiłkiem.

\- Gavin chce zrobić "imprezę" w związku z twoim przyjazdem. Choć pod tym szalonym określeniem kryje się po prostu siedzenie w pokoju, picie piwa, które Anderson przemycił i teraz rozprowadza po całej szkole, a także słuchanie muzyki.

\- Teraz John powie, że to fajny pomysł. - Wtrącił Mycroft. - Ale ja mam już naprawdę dość imprez. - Jęknął.

\- Dzięki John! - Greg szturchnął go w ramię. - Przynajmniej ty po mojej stronie.

\- Ale ja nic nie powiedziałem! - Sfrustrowany John nawet nie wiedział do kogo ma skierować te słowa.

\- Ej, ja też uważam, że to fajny pomysł. - Powiedziała Irene, która czuła, że potrzebowała takiej rozrywki.

\- Co sądzisz, Molly? - Zapytał w końcu Lestrade.

Dziewczyna wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak "okej, chyba okej", a Irene strasznie to zirytowało. Nawet nie wiedziała do końca czemu, ale ten przestraszony cichy głosik ją denerwował. Molly nie miała żadnych powodów do tak paranoicznego zachowania. Ona taka była, po prostu i Adler miała ochotę nią potrząsnąć i kazać jej się ogarnąć. To jak maślanymi oczami patrzyła na Sherlocka, jak tłumaczyła go przed nauczycielami nawet, gdy o to nie prosił, gdy przemycała mu specyfiki ze szkolnego laboratorium. To było coś godnego współczucia.

Irene bardzo szybko wyleczyła się z Sherlocka rozumiejąc, że nie należy mylić fascynacji z głębszym uczuciem i teraz jedynie celowo irytowała go flirtem raz na jakiś czas. Natomiast Molly, niepoprawna i całkowita romantyczka od zawsze traktowała to "serio".

Dlatego też Irene czuła, że Molly się nie liczyła. Była prostolinijna, niewinna i uczuciowa, więc również bardzo łatwa do zdobycia. Zbyt łatwa, bo skoro tak uwielbiała Shelrocka, tam samo mogła uwielbiać Irene. Ale ona tego nie chciała, użeranie się z czyimiś uczuciami było nie w jej stylu, więc po prostu ignorowała to kruche stworzenie, tak skłonne do zawodów miłosnych.

\- Cztery głosy na tak, kontra dwóch Holmesów na nie. Przykro mi. - Powiedział Greg, któremu wcale nie było przykro.


	4. Język ojczysty

\- Kompletnie nic nie zjadłeś.

Zauważył John, gdy weszli do pokoju. Sherlock nie dał po sobie poznać zdziwienia zainteresowaniem swoją osobą.

\- Owszem. - Rzucił się prosto do szuflady biurka i zaczął wyciągać z niej rzeczy.

Dziwne rzeczy - stwierdził John, gdy chłopak wyjął nietoperza. Wolał nie podchodzić i nie sprawdzać, czy był wypchany.

Bardzo dziwne rzeczy - musiał w końcu przyznać, po zobaczeniu zdjęcia przedstawiającego sekcję zwłok Marilyn Monroe.

\- No ale chyba coś jesz?

\- Boże, John, nie bądź idiotą, oczywiście, że tak. I nie patrz tak na mnie, każdy czasem jest, ale teraz, masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, bo muszę wyjść? - Powiedział oglądając wsuwki, które wyjął z szuflady.

\- Um... Nie.

Sherlock wyszedł, choć chyba lepszym słowem byłoby "wypadł", z pokoju, zostawiając Johna w ciszy. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo po około piętnastu sekundach wrócił, zastając blondyna wypakowującego swoje rzeczy do szafek.

Uśmiechnął się, jakby spłynęło na niego olśnienie i nawet nie bardzo mijało się to z prawdą. Idąc po korytarzu pomyślał, że przecież tym razem może wziąć kogoś ze sobą, że  **ma** kogo wziąć ze sobą. Sam nie wiedział, czemu tak przychylnie patrzył na Johna, skoro na ogół unikał nudnych, małych umysłów. Ale Watson po prostu był...  _cichy i przydatny_  - jak sobie tłumaczył Sherlock.

Prawda jednak była taka, że niewyjaśniona sympatia do chłopaka działa się całkowicie poza jego głową. Chciał go poznać bliżej, chciał usłyszeć od niego jeszcze jakieś " _to genialne_ " i chciał sprawdzić, czy na pewno się nie pomylił co do niego. Dlatego wrócił.

\- Grasz w piłkę, nie?

Kiwnął głową.

\- Szybko biegasz?

\- Dosyć szybko.

John wyprostował się uważniej słuchając. Albo Sherlockowi się wydawało, albo zobaczył cień uśmiechu.

\- Chcesz pójść ze mną załatwić jedną sprawę?

\- Ale jesteś pewny, że jest dozwolona? - Blondyn zapytał, jakby się wahał, ale w gruncie rzeczy był już na nogach, gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Jestem pewny, że nie jest.

Sherlock był pewien, w tamtym momencie absolutnie pewien, że John z nim pójdzie. Wszyscy wcześniej odmawiali, gdy dostawali podobne propozycje, ale z niewyjaśnionych dla Holmesa powodów po prostu to czuł. W koniuszkach palców i pod skórą. Co czuł? Co czuł? Nigdy nie potrafił tego określać, ani o tym mówić, ale jego umysł aż wibrował. Zrozumienie? Czy ludzie, którzy mówią o zrozumieniu, mają na myśli to uderzenie świadomości i pewności, które czuł w tej chwili? Owszem, psychologia mówi o  _kryptofazji_ , niemym języku łączącym bliźnięta, ale co o obcych sobie ludziach, niepołączonych ze sobą genetycznie, ani nawet środowiskowo? Jakim słowem opisują to ludzie, którzy na emocjach się znają. Sherlock był pewien, że musiał je już poznać. Jego zasób słownictwa nie był taki, jak Mycrofta, ale nadal ogromny i wiedział, że zna to słowo. Nie mógł go po prostu dopasować, bo nie miał porównania, to jak układanie puzzli po ciemku. Ale na razie nie musiał wiedzieć. Chciał jeszcze doświadczać.

Poszli wzdłuż korytarza i skręcili w lewo. Tam mieściły się jeszcze jedne drzwi. Te różniły się od innych - nie były oznakowane numerem. Wtedy Sherlock rozejrzał się dyskretnie i powoli nacisnął klamkę. Zamknięte. John pomyślał, że w takim razie wrócą do pokoju, ale brunet tylko się do niego uśmiechnął i sięgnął dłonią w swoją burzę loków. Zaraz wyjął z nich dwie wsuwki.

\- Trzymaj. - Podał Johnowi jedną, a drugą wygiął w specyficzny sposób.

Zaraz potem obie wcisnął w dziurkę od klucza, a potem spędził kilka minut klęcząc i bardzo ostrożnie przemieszczając druciki.

Nagle coś kliknęło, klamka poluzowała i drzwi się otworzyły.

Sherlock wpadł do pokoju, które okazało się jakiegoś rodzaju biurem. Przy oknie stało biurko, dalej malutka kanapa, czajnik elektryczny i szafka z milionem segregatorów. No i mocno pachniało kawą.

\- Co my tu właściwie robimy?

\- Muszę sprawdzić, kto będzie miał zmianę dziś w nocy. Nie maję regularnego grafiku, idioci, więc szukam czegoś, co mi ułatwi dedukcje. Mamy trochę czasu, bo Willson jest w ogrodzie.

Opiekunowie w Sherrinford High School nie wysilali się za bardzo i nie angażowali w swoją pracę. Do liceum chodzili prawie dorośli ludzie, więc tamci stwierdzili, że zaufanie im to dobry pomysł. Chociaż właściwie chodziło o własną wygodę. Zwykle mogli oni plotkować całymi dniami między sobą. Najgorzej bywało, gdy na zmianie u chłopców był pan Magnussen, a u dziewcząt pani Smallwood. Całymi dniami romansowali, kompletnie niezainteresowani młodzieżą. To wtedy Irene mogła przyprowadzać do pokoju kogo tylko chciała i to wtedy Greg z Mycroftem najczęściej wychodzili na koncerty.

Sherlock jednak nie liczył na Magnussena na nocnej zmianie. Bardzo chciał, żeby ich piętrem zajęła się dziś pani Hudson, najmilsza i najcudowniejsza opiekunka pod słońcem.

Pilnowała porządku, ale nie twardą, a matczyną ręką. Czasami nawet, gdy nie musiała akurat bandażować Andersona, który postanowił pobawić się zapalniczką, przychodziła do młodszego Holmesa, gdy ten jak zwykle, sam w pokoju, eksperymentował. Siadała na nienależącym jeszcze wtedy do nikogo łóżku i gawędzili. Chociaż właściwie to ona mówiła, a Sherlock cierpliwie słuchał, bo nie chciał, aby kobieta wychodziła. Przez większość czasu jej  _towarzystwo było wskazane_. Oczywiście, zdarzały się dni (zdarzało się dużo dni) nie do wytrzymania, ale Hudders, jak pieszczotliwie nazywali ją uczniowie, miała na tyle wyczucia, aby mu wtedy nie przeszkadzać.

Czasami przynosiła Sherlockowi pierniczki, których nigdy sam sobie nie kupował, choć je uwielbiał. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt przyznała się do czegoś, a to utwierdziło tylko chłopaka w przekonaniu, że pani Hudson, to najlepsza dorosła, jaką zna.

 _"Wiesz, Sherlock, nie mów Mycroftowi, że ci to powiedziałam, ale widziałam go kiedyś z Gregiem. Po prostu szli do twojego pokoju, ale na sekundę złapali się za ręce. To było urocze."_ Podparła policzek dłonią i westchnęła.   
  


Brunet podszedł do biurka, szukając notesu, kalendarza, czy czegokolwiek, gdzie mogłyby się znajdować informacje. Zauważył kartkę przypiętą do tablicy korkowej i już miał po nią sięgnąć, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

\- No idę, idę. - Mruczała do siebie pani Willson.

Sherlock szybko oszacował, że była w połowie drogi do pokoju, więc bez szans na ucieczkę, szybkim susem zanurkował pod biurko.

\- John. Chodź tu! - Wyszeptał chłopak.

\- Csiii, siedź tam. - Odpowiedział i zaraz był tuż przy drzwiach.

Brunet obserwował wszystko przez niezabudowaną szczelinę i na początku wydawało mu się, że współlokator go zostawi, że stchórzy i choć Sherlock nie powinien się dziwić, to jednak już zdążył nabrać nadziei co do Johna. _Poradzę sobie_ \- myślał -  _zawsze radzę sobie sam._

Ale blondyn nigdzie się nie ruszał, stał przy drzwiach, trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Czekał... Czekał... Czekał...

\- O, przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam. - Wpadł na opiekunkę, która pośpiesznie wleciała do pokoju. - Nazywam się John Watson, szukałem pani, drzwi były otwarte i myślałem, że jest pani w środku. - Powiedział grzecznie.

Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka. Najpierw podejrzliwie, ale już po chwili jej mina wyrażała politowanie. Nie miała prawa mu nie ufać.

_Genialne!_

Sherlock cały czas klęczał i zasłaniał ręką usta, wygięte w niesamowicie szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Potrzebuję... tabletek. Na ból głowy. - Powiedział John, niezauważalnie ściskając jedną dłoń w pięść.

Willson poprawiła swoją różową marynarkę i westchnęła.

\- Chodź.

John przepuścił kobietę w drzwiach i już po sekundzie okazało się, że nie bez przyczyny.

\- Śpiesz się. - Szepnął i upewnił się, że zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock wynurzył się dopiero, gdy nie było słychać kroków na korytarzu. Zerknął na kartkę z informacjami i choć jeszcze nie ich nie przetworzył, to miał już fotograficzny zapis w swoim umyśle. Niesamowicie starał się wytrenować tę umiejętność, więc teraz, gdy już działała prawie bez zarzutów, korzystał z niej cały czas. Dlatego też pamiętał dane z karty bibliotecznej Johna. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Gdy zdobył już to, po co przyszedł, wyślizgnął się z pokoju i czekał na współlokatora pod gabinetem pielęgniarki na niewygodnym krześle. Miał kilka minut na analizowania wydarzeń, bo blondyn cały czas siedział w środku opisując swój ból głowy bardzo dokładnie.

Sherlock coś wydedukował, choć bardzo nie chciał. Nigdy nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami i jak już coś wiedział, to zawsze to z niego wychodziło. Nawet on, _nieznający się na uczuciach socjopata_  wiedział, że takiej dedukcji nikt nie chciałby usłyszeć, no ale co miał zrobić? Przecież w pokoju opiekunów widział Johna, który ani drgnie, widział Johna, który zaciska pięść i Johna, który ekspresyjnie narzucił maskę "tu się nic nie dzieję". Widział, widział, widział. Kwestia tylko tego, kiedy jego silna wola zaszwankuje, złoży to wszystko w całość i obrazi współlokatora niezaprzeczalnym faktem na jego temat.

Sherlock się starał. To było niecodzienne, bo on się dla  **nikogo**  nie starał. Nie chciał uszczęśliwić rodziców (od tego mają Mycrofta), ani dorównać bratu (w czym, w ilości zjedzonych słodyczy?), ani zaimponować Irene (unikał romantycznych interakcji z nią jak ognia, ograniczając się do przyjacielskich). Teraz jednak chciał wywrzeć dobre wrażenie. Miał nadzieje, że przekona do siebie Johna i że ten nie odejdzie, bo może, może istniał cień szansy, że Sherlock jest  _wyjątkowy_ , a nie tylko  _dziwny._ Pomyślał, że John mógłby tak uważać.

\- Haaalo, Ziemia do Sherlocka.

Brunet otworzył oczy.

\- Idziemy? - Zapytał John, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

Ruszyli do 221 ramię w ramię. Obaj rozluźnieni i w znakomitych humorach.

\- Czemu koniecznie musiałeś się dowiedzieć, kto przyjdzie na dzisiejszą noc?

\- Żeby się upewnić, czy będziemy mogli bardzo hałasować, czy tylko trochę. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, natomiast John roześmiał się głośno.

\- Serio? - Spojrzał na bruneta szklącymi się od śmiechu oczami. - Po to zrobiliśmy te wszystkie zabronione rzeczy?

Tym razem Sherlock też się śmiał. Jakby dopiero teraz dostał pozwolenie, jakby dopiero go olśniło, jakie to było śmieszne.

\- To nie jest zabawne, a gdyby cię przyłapali? - Mówił John próbując utrzymać powagę, z marnym skutkiem.

\- Dlaczego mieliby?

\- Bo jesteś idiotą.

To nie brzmiało jak wyzwisko. Sherlock był pewien, bo sprawdził trzy razy. Trzy razy odtworzył tę scenę. Roześmiany John na korytarzu. Ciemnozielony dywan i beżowe ściany. Beżowy sweter Johna i niebieskie oczy Johna. Uśmiech i kontakt wzrokowy. I znowu i znowu, jak cofanie taśmy w kasecie i ani razu nie poczuł tego okropnego ukłucia w klatce piersiowej, które zwykle towarzyszyło obraźliwym słowom. Kolejny raz za to poczuł tę nieodgadnioną więź, zaszyfrowany język, który Sherlock znał. To było jak pierwsza rozmowa w swoim ojczystym języku. Jakby wcześniej musiał wytężać umysł, by próbować dogadać się po chińsku, mając jedynie słownik dla turystów. Teraz mógł tworzyć poematy, wykrzykiwać hasła. Śpiewać, pisać całe rozprawy i eseje. A jedyną osobą, która płynnie mówiła po sherlockowemu był John.  
  
  
  


\- Często robisz takie rzeczy? - Zapytał blondyn i usiadł na łóżku, splatając nogi.

\- Gdy mi się nudzi.

\- Często ci się nudzi?

\- Cały czas.

\- To dość ryzykowne...

\- Przeszkadza ci to? - Sherlock uniósł brew, w duchu prosząc, aby John na pewno mówił tym samym językiem. Jeśli nie, po prostu odpowiedziałby, że owszem, przeszkadza, a Sherlock dałby mu spokój.

\- Ani trochę.  
  
  



	5. Brokatowy, intensywny róż

\- Hej, idziesz do Sherlocka?

Molly słysząc znajomy głos przyśpieszyła. Nie czuła potrzeby zacieśniania więzi z Irene, ani rozmowy z nią.

\- No czekaj, też przecież tam idę. Molly!? Co ty masz na twarzy?!

\- Zostaw mnie.

\- Pytam serio, malowałaś się? - Irene zmieniła ton, starając się być trochę milszą.

Dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową i zawstydzona spuściła wzrok.

Rzeczywiście, wyglądała niecodziennie. Zupełnie inaczej, niż na obiedzie, choć ubrana była tak samo - w t-shirt z kotem i pasiasty sweter. Na twarzy natomiast teraz miała znaczną ilość podkładu i różu. Tusz sklejał jej rzęsy, a usta wyglądały okropnie nienaturalnie, umazane czerwoną szminką. Makijaż przykrył cały jej wdzięk, a sztuczne rumieńce zastąpiły te prawdziwe, o wiele ładniejsze. Czekała tylko na kpiny ze strony Irene, chciała mieć je za sobą i zaszyć się z powrotem w pokoju, gdzie Janine pewnie zapyta ją, co się stało. Irene wprawdzie nigdy jeszcze nie obraziła dziewczyny, ale Molly widziała, jak ta odnosi się do innych. Chłopców miała za idiotów (mężczyzn zresztą też, czego dowód dawała na każdej lekcji historii, zarzucając nauczyciela fałszywymi komplementami), do dziewczyn zawsze się cudownie uśmiechała, albo je ignorowała - na przykład Molly. No i Sherlock ją lubił. Nie bardzo to przyznawał, ale Irene mu imponowała. Ona i jej głupie, czerwone usta. Wygląda jakby się z takimi urodziła, nigdy ich nie zmywała i absolutnie do niej pasowały.

\- Chodź. - Złapała Molly za ramię, jednak ta wyrwała się szybko. - No przecież nic ci nie zrobię, chodź, zmyjemy to. - Wskazała na drzwi do pokoju z którego przed chwilą wyszła.

W końcu udało jej się przekonać dziewczynę.

\- Siadaj. - Powiedziała Irene nieco apodyktycznie.

Wyciągnęła z szuflady płyn do demakijażu i waciki, a następnie podeszła do siedzącej na krześle przy biurku Molly.

Przez chwilę po prostu zamaczała płatki w specyfiku i ścierała nadmiar podkładu bez słowa, jednak w końcu się odezwała.

\- Nie maluj się dla niego, to głupie.

Molly zacisnęła usta z frustracji, wpatrując się w ogromny plakat Dity Von Teese, który wisiał nad biurkiem.

\- A ty? Ty się malujesz...

Irene zaśmiała się, jednak widząc reakcje dziewczyny, przestała.

\- Nie dla niego, ani dla nikogo. - Patrzyła jak na waciku zostaje brokatowy, intensywny róż, a na policzkach Molly pojawia się naturalny, o nieco malinowym zabarwieniu.- Robię to dla siebie, jasne?

Chciała dodać, że nie warto starać się dla chłopaka, który dziś na stołówce siedział tak blisko Johna, że blondyn prawie spadł z ławki. Dla chłopaka, który ją wykorzystuje i używa do tego swojego uroku. Dla chłopaka, który jeśli nie jest aseksualny, to na pewno nie gustuje w dziewczynach.

Nie mogła jednak nic takiego powiedzieć. Nie ona. W ustach Irene brzmiałoby to jak podstęp, kłamstwo, chęć odsunięcia Molly od Sherlocka. Żadne tłumaczenie nie zadziałałoby, przez cholerny kontekst.

Pół roku zapraszania Holmesa na obiad i pół roku zatruwania sobie z nim płuc prawie dzień w dzień, a także rzucania aluzji, którymi lubiła go irytować. Przecież sama sobie by nie uwierzyła, że nie ma żadnych korzyści w skłóceniu ich.

A prawda była taka, że Irene było żal Molly. Nie chciała z niej zakpić, tylko cholernie irytowała ją jej nieporadność. Przecież gdyby chciała, mogłaby sobie kogoś znaleźć (jakby to było wyznacznikiem szczęścia...). Zanim Greg zaczął "potajemnie" spotykać się z Mycroftem, jasno było widać, że w jakiś sposób podoba mu się Hooper. Co prawda był zajęty, ale nie jedyny. Oczywiście, chłopcy oglądali się za Irene i to jej wysyłali anonimowe kartki walentynkowe, ale jeśli chodziło o umawianie się, to częściej proponowali to Molly. Ona jednak zdawała się nie zauważać nikogo, poza Sherlockiem.  _Jak oświecić ją, że nie potrzebuje wielkiego pana Holmesa, żeby być szczęśliwą?_  Jak oświecić ją, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, absolutnie nikogo, żeby tak było?

\- Szminka nie zastąpi ci pewności siebie. - Zaczęła i od razu zorientowała się, że zrobiła to w zły sposób.

\- Nic nie wiesz o mojej pewności siebie. - Molly odpowiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo.

Chciała wyjść, podniosła się z krzesła i skierowała w stronę drzwi. Irene jednak była szybsza. Oparła się o drzwi i trzymała klamkę.

\- Możesz się odczepić?

\- Boże, Molly...

\- Przepuść mnie. - Cichy głosik był nieustępliwy.

\- Dlaczego musisz być taka uparta?! Nic wielkiego nie powiedziałam, a ty już uciekasz.

Wzrok Irene przeszywał Molly.

\- Mogę wyjść?

\- Nie. - Adler ucięła szybko. - I mówisz tak strasznie cicho, że zaraz oszaleję. Krzyknij na mnie, albo coś. Cholera no!

\- Nie muszę krzyczeć, powinno ci wystarczyć, że zapytałam.

\- Dziewczyno, pytasz mnie, czy możesz wyjść z pokoju w którym cię zamknęłam. Czy ty się słyszysz? Możesz mnie odepchnąć i wyjść, ale tego nie robisz, tylko dyskutujesz ze mną tym swoim cienkim głosikiem. - Irene warknęła z frustracji.

Molly była niemożliwa. Była sprzecznością. Irytującą sprzecznością nie do wytrzymania. Robiła głupie rzeczy i zachowywała się jak spłoszone zwierzę, choć wcale nie musiała, a z drugiej strony była uparta i nie dawała sobie pomóc. Irene chciała to zmienić. Choć nawet nie była tego świadoma. Po prostu przesuwała granicę trzymając dziewczynę w pokoju jeszcze sekundę i sekundę dłużej. Może w końcu się zdenerwuje, wygarnie jej i wyjdzie. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało.

Nie działo się przez kilka minut. Obie stały naprzeciw siebie nieustępliwie. Irene nie była pewna, czy dziewczyna zaraz się nie rozpłacze, więc w końcu się odezwała.

\- Siadaj.

\- Co? - Molly myślała, że się przesłyszała.

\- No siadaj i tak nie masz zamiaru iść, więc zmyję ci jeszcze tusz.

Dziewczyna zawahała się, ale ostatecznie wróciła na krzesło. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie może być tak słaba w kontaktach z ludźmi, że musi poprawić się odezwać i postawić na swoim, ale w tamtym momencie siedziała w pokoju, z którego chciała wyjść z dziewczyną, którą nawet nie była pewna, czy lubi. Po prostu została i patrzyła jak Irene uspokaja swój zdenerwowany oddech, cierpliwie wyciąga kolejne waciki i stara się jak najdelikatniej zmyć Molly makijaż.

Tuszu było naprawdę dużo, więc gdy Adler skończyła, miała na biurku stos wykorzystanych płatków kosmetycznych.

\- Chwila. - Powiedziała i wyjęła z szuflady arbuzowy błyszczyk. - Masz, jest delikatny. będzie pasował.

Molly patrzyła chwilę nieufnie, ale w końcu podziękowała. Otworzyła opakowanie i rzeczywiście, zapach był bardzo owocowy, a kolor blady. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się kiedy Irene go używała, skoro nigdy nie widziała jej bez czerwonej szminki.   
Nałożyła trochę lepkiej pomadki na usta.

\- Teraz naprawdę lepiej wyglądasz. Weź go sobie.

Irene sięgnęła po leżącą na łóżku paczkę papierosów i schowała ją w staniku. Rozejrzała się po pokoju czy na pewno wszędzie panuje porządek, a na końcu sprawdziła czy ma w kieszeni telefon.

\- Idziemy?

Molly kiwnęła głową i wyszła zaraz za brunetką. Całą drogę do 221 patrzyła jak Adler pewnym krokiem przemierza korytarz. Zawsze przyciągała wzrok. Molly patrzyła i patrzyła i nie mogła rozpracować, co sprawia, że dziewczyna taka jest. Taka przyciągająca wzrok i całkowicie pewna siebie, a nawet się nie starała.  
Ciemne włosy lekko poruszały się odbijając od pleców i delikatnie wystających łopatek. A Molly szła rozpracowując, jak w jednej osobie może być tyle wdzięku.

Między jednym, a drugim skrzydłem był hol ze schodami i windą. Czasami wieczorem ktoś pilnował tamtego przejścia, żeby żaden chłopak nie zakradł się na korytarz dziewczyn, ale właściwie odbywało się to bardzo rzadko. Dlatego też Irene szła zupełnie spokojnie nie stresując się możliwymi kłopotami.

\- Cześć. - Powiedziała, gdy weszły do 221.

Mycroft siedział przy biurku swojego brata, Greg na jednym łóżku, a na podłodze, oparci o drugie siedzieli John i Sherlock.

Dziewczyna od razu wskoczyła na parapet. Szybkim ruchem dłoni rozszczelniła okno, a potem tą samą dłonią zanurkowała pod materiał bluzki, wyciągając papierosy.

\- Hej. - Odezwała się Molly i choć nie chciała, jej wzrok wylądował na brunecie.

Irene powstrzymała się od przywrócenia oczami. Znów patrzyła, jak Hooper rozpływa się na widok chłopaka. Ten widok aż bolał. Biedna Molly. Gdyby ona tak strasznie się w nim nie zadurzyła. Była inteligentna, nawet bardzo, ładna, urocza i czarująca. A on jakby jej to wszystko zabierał samą swoją obecnością.

Molly natomiast nie widziała tego w ten sposób. Sherlock wydawał się być jej przyjacielem. Oczywiście, miał wady i traktował wszystkich dość nieprzyjemnie, ale to był cały on. Z drugiej strony, przecież nie mógł być taki cały czas. Romantyczna strona dziewczyny po prostu nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Każdy człowiek znajduje sobie kogoś, kto sprawia, że świat wydaje się lepszy. Czasami te osoby są wciąż bardzo blisko siebie, ale żadna nie wykona kroku i dwie bratnie dusze czekają w zawieszeniu. Molly chciała wierzyć, że to ona miała być "tym kimś" dla Sherlocka.

\- Zjesz jeszcze jedno? - John podsunął brunetowi ciastka.

\- O właśnie, nie było was na kolacji. - Wtrąciła Irene.

\- Musisz tutaj palić? - Odezwał się Mycroft.

\- Taa, Sherlock nie chciał iść. Stwierdził, że nie jest głodny.

\- Bo nie byłem.

\- A, więc teraz jesteś. No jedz.

\- Nie będę marznąć po ciemku, więc tak, muszę. - Dziewczyna odpowiedziała Mycroftowi. - Smallwood tu raczej nie wejdzie, więc... - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ona u nas dziś jest? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i lekko poruszył się, szturchając niechcący Johna.

\- Bardzo ładnie zapytałam Turnera, czy to dla mnie sprawdzi.

\- I tak po prostu to zrobił?

\- Tak, przecież mówię, że ładnie zapytałam. - Powiedziała i powoli wypuściła szary dym ze swoich zabarwionych na czerwono ust.

\- A myśmy się tak nabiegali. - Parsknął blondyn. - No, Sherlock, wygląda na to, że dziewczyna cię pokonała.

Irene cały czas, nieśpiesznie delektowała się nikotyną i patrzyła jak dym ucieka przez otwarte okno. Molly natomiast zastanawiała się, jak taka okropna czynność, mogła tak pięknie wyglądać. A wyglądała tak tylko w tamtym momencie i gdy robił to Sherlock.

Dziewczyna widziała już Irene z papierosem. Nie przy wejściu, bo tam nie chodziła, omijając wszystkich palących - nauczycieli i uczniów. Widziała za to czarno-białe zdjęcie na instagramie. Było jeszcze z czasów, gdy Irene i Kate były parą. Brunetka siedziała na krześle tyłem do obiektywu, głowę miała zwróconą do boku tak, że zdjęcie ukazywało jej profil, a w lewej dłoni trzymała papierosa. W tle była tylko jasna ściana i cień drugiej dziewczyny (Kate). Nie był to jednak przypadkowy cień amatorskiego fotografa, a ozdoba dzieła, sylwetka z dłonią na odkrytych plecach Irene.

Molly była pewna, że to był zamysł właśnie jej. Kate raczej nie należała do aż tak kreatywnych osób, a cała stylistyka zdecydowanie pasowała do Adler.

\- Możesz już to z łaski swojej zgasić? - Syknął zirytowany Mycroft.

Dziewczyna tylko spojrzała na niego bezceremonialnie i pokiwała głową.

\- Nie wyżywaj się na ludziach, tylko pokonaj tę niesamowitą odległość czterech metrów między tobą, a Gregiem i przestań udawać, że nic was nie łączy. Wszyscy w tym pokoju wiedzą, więc już się nie torturuj bracie i daj innym żyć. - Odpowiedział mu jednym tchem Sherlock.

Starszego Holmesa zamurowało. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć i czy jest sens się wypierać. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Irene uniosła kącik ust w zuchwałym uśmiechu, Molly ścisnęła usta i wbiła wzrok w dywan, a John nawet zastygł z lekko otwartą buzią gapiąc się na Sherlocka. Wszyscy czekali na reakcję.

Greg spojrzał na Mycrofta z ulgą. Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową w zapraszającym geście. W końcu chłopak dał się namówić i znalazł wygodne miejsce - siedział oparty na ramieniu Lestrada. Pod warstwą zawstydzenia, tliło się małe szczęście.

Sherlock natomiast był zszokowany, że Myc go posłuchał i wziął na poważnie jego słowa. Oczekiwał zirytowania z jego strony. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że jego brat ostatnio częściej go zaskakiwał. Oczywiście wszystko za sprawą Grega. Sherlock zastanawiał się, jaki stałby się Mycroft bez swojego chłopaka? Do tej pory zamykał się na wszystkich, więc pewnie nadal by tak było.

Niektórzy nie spotykają "tych jedynych" przez całe życie - to logiczne, że musi tak być - myślał brunet. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że i jego i jego brata to czeka, ale odkąd pojawił się Lestrade, Sherlock zaczął twierdzić, że tylko on nie spotka nigdy bratniej duszy.  _To nawet korzystnie. Zero rozpraszania się._

  
  



	6. Hiacynty i azalie

Poranek wydawał się Johnowi nadzwyczaj spokojny. Słońce wpadające przez uchylone okno, szum kwitnących powoli drzew, zapach świeżego powietrza i dźwięk skrzypiec. Nawet nie musiał wynurzać się spod za grubej jak na tę porę roku pościeli, ani otwierać oczu, aby móc cieszyć się tym wszystkim. Było mu ciepło w ten specyficzny sposób, który powodował rumieńce, ale nadal był przyjemny i rozleniwiał ciało. Nie chciał wstawać, nigdzie się ruszać, otwierać oczu, które zawsze gdy rano wstawał były dziwnie duże. Jakby po kilku godzinach snu mógł przypatrywać się wszystkiemu uważniej. Ale w tamtym momencie nie miał potrzeby na nic patrzeć. Jeszcze nie, bo gdyby wiedział jaki widok zastanie go, gdy dopuści do źrenic nieco światła, chętnie otworzyłby oczy.

Po chwili słodkiego lenistwa, gdy umysł chłopaka powoli wracał do trybu dziennego, pojawiło się w nim niespodziewane pytanie. Właściwie słowo. Skrzypce. Skrzypce? Johnowi zdarzało się zasypiać z słuchawkami w uszach, ale nigdy nie budziła go muzyka klasyczna. Poza tym, zwykle gdy się budził, słyszał dźwięk suszarki dochodzący z łazienki i kroki Harry, która jak zwykle nie mogła znaleźć ładowarki do telefonu.

John zwykle nie budził się z uśmiechem na ustach. Raczej zrywał się i szybko ubierał, żeby jak najszybciej wyjść z domu. Nie z powodu spóźnienia. Wake me up skutecznie budziło go co rano i nie miał problemów ze zdążeniem do szkoły. Po prostu wychodził wcześnie, żeby nie musieć słuchać kłótni rozpoczynających się zwykle zaraz po minięciu granicy przyzwoitości, czyli ciszy nocnej.

Harriet zwykle musiała trzy razy zmieniać strój, zanim tata go zaakceptował, a potem przez jakieś dziesięć minut z zegarkiem w ręku kłócili się o makijaż dziewczyny. John nie rozumiał oburzenia ojca, bo Harry naprawdę nie wyglądała źle, ani wyzywająco. Wiedział jednak, że sedno konfliktu leżało zupełnie gdzie indziej i nawet gdyby jego siostra chodziła do szkoły w mundurku, ojciec i tak znalazłby powód do kłótni.  
Nie chodziło o wygląd dziewczyny, ani jej stroje, a o charakter. Charakter buntowniczki, który nie pozwalał jej przyporządkować się i być cichą, spokojną córką. Harriet nie sprawiała wielkich kłopotów w szkole, ale w jednym temacie była nieugięta i niesamowicie uparta - w temacie swojej orientacji. John nie mógł pojąć, jak mogła po prostu przyprowadzić Clarę do domu i przedstawić ją tacie jako swoją dziewczynę. To było bardziej niebezpieczne niż najechanie na Afganistan. Chłopak wiedział, że jest źle, gdy dłonie ojca napięły się w nerwowym uścisku, szczęka wyprężyła się, a jabłko Adama podskoczyło.

"Harriet" - zamrugał nerwowo, a jego głos był napięty jak struna. Wbił w nią wzrok, nawet na chwilę nie przenosząc go na Clarę, która stała obok, trzymając mocno rękę Harry.

John zastanawiał się wtedy jak mocno trzeba kogoś kochać, żeby zostać z nim w takiej sytuacji. Był przekonany, że jego siostra uprzedziła dziewczynę, jak może zareagować ojciec, więc ta przychodząc do ich domu właściwie musiała się spodziewać niezbyt dobrej reakcji, ale na pewno nie mogła się spodziewać, że skończy się to aż tak źle. Nikt z nich nie mógł. A mimo to, dziewczyna o długich, kasztanowych włosach nadal tam stała, nie próbując się wykręcać, ani uciekać.

"Pożegnaj się z koleżanką, myślę, że musi już iść" powiedział jakby Clary nie było w pokoju, trzymając jednocześnie swoje emocje na wodzy.

John wiedział. Wiedział, wiedział, wiedział. Co będzie dalej.

Rozbolał go brzuch. Chłód i odrętwienie przebiegły wzdłuż jego ciała.

Nie rozumiał, czemu Harry musiała być tak dumna, czemu musiała to ujawniać. Przecież gdyby utrzymały to w sekrecie, nic by się nie wydarzyło. 

 

A teraz leżał w swoim łóżku i słuchał skrzypiec. To był jego najlepszy niedzielny poranek od bardzo dawna. Przebić go mógł tylko ten sprzed dziesięciu lat, gdy mama obudziła go wcześnie rano i powiedziała, że w trójkę z Harry pojadą na wycieczkę. Musiał szybko spakować rzeczy, ale przekonany wyjazdem do wesołego miasteczka postarał się, aby poszło mu sprawnie. Chłopak pamięta tylko, jak bardzo cieszył się na tę podróż. Co dziwne jednak, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ani karuzeli, ani diabelskiego młyna, tylko drogę i śpiewanie I would walk 500 miles, gdy mijali zamek Rochester.

 

Wyściubił nos z pościeli. Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na widok Sherlocka paradującego w granatowym szlafroku. Wyglądał zabawnie, jak jakiś arystokrata, choć blondyn musiał przyznać, że i bez niego tak wyglądał.  
Brunet stał przy oknie ze skrzypcami w jednej dłoni i smyczkiem w drugiej. Piżama luźno wisiała na wychudzonym ciele. Spojrzał na Johna jedynie kątem oka, nie zmieniając pozycji.

\- W końcu wstałeś. - Odłożył skrzypce na swoje zagracone biurko.

\- Która godzina?

Sherlock zamiast spojrzeć na zegarek, zmrużył oczy i mruknął. 

\- Jakoś po ósmej.

John przeciągnął się ospale, a jego włosy potargały się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Długo już nie śpisz?

\- Nie liczyłem. - Odpowiedział całkiem poważnie brunet.

\- No, ale o której wstałeś, tak mniej więcej?

\- Nie kładłem się spać. Bynajmniej nie wczoraj, ani nie dzisiaj, bo wnioskuję, że o tym mowa.

Blondyn podniósł się powoli, wygrzebując z poplątanej kołdry swoje krótkie, umięśnione nogi.

\- W ogóle nie spałeś? - Zapytał Sherlocka, gdy ten zaczął rozkładać swoje chemiczne oprzyrządowanie dosłownie wszędzie. Zaczynając od parapetu, na biurku Johna kończąc. 

Ciekawe, że gdy Holmes nie miał współlokatora, trzymał się swojej części pokoju jak świętości, natomiast teraz, gdy ktoś rzeczywiście użytkował tę drugą część, on nie krępował się z niej korzystać, robiąc bałagan już zupełnie gdzie popadnie.

\- Nie. Uprzedzając kolejne pytanie: nie czułem potrzeby, a w nocy są ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia.

John zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową w geście znaczącym "mhm, rozumiem", chociaż nie rozumiał wcale. Ani tej sytuacji, ani Sherlocka w ogóle. Tylko, że ta niewiedza go nie przerażała. Nie czuł strachu przed nieznanym, nie czuł potrzeby odcięcia się od chłopaka, ani wytknięcia mu jego inności. Czuł za to ciekawość. Ekscytującą i buzującą w brzuchu ciekawość i chęć, wręcz gotowość do lotu. Bo przecież gdyby Sherlock stwierdził, że ma skrzydła, John wcale by się nie zdziwił. Nie wahałby się też ani sekundy. Chciał poznawać, wzbijać się, biec, śmiać i tracić oddech.

Wcześniej czuł się tak raz - nie licząc snów. Pamięta, że siedział na schodkach do domu swojego dziadka (gdy ten jeszcze żył) i bacznie przyglądał się mrówkom uwijającym się i pracującym bez wytchnienia. Gdy zauważył pszczołę, która zdecydowała się usiąść obok niego, bardzo powoli położył się na brzuchu (brudząc przy tym swoją jasną koszulkę) i obserwował ją z tak bliska, że prawie dotykał ją swoim zadartym nosem. Obserwował skrzydła wyglądające jak popękane szkło i rzeczywiście pasiasty odwłok. Owad jednak szybko znudził się spacerowaniem po betonowej powierzchni i wzbił się do lotu z charakterystycznym dla siebie bzyczeniem. Mały John podniósł się i nie otrzepując nawet kolan z drobnych kamyczków, pobiegł za pszczołą. Na początku siadała na hiacyntach i azaliach rosnących pod płotem.  
Ogród dziadka nie był szczególnie urządzony i właściwie tylko w tamtym miejscu znajdowały się jakiekolwiek kwiaty. Resztę miejsca zajmowała nieskoszona trawa, sięgająca małemu Johnnemu prawie do kolan, oraz jedna, ogromna jabłoń ze zniszczoną ławeczką pod nią. Wszyscy zawsze mówili, że ogród wyglądał zupełnie inaczej za życia babci Hazel, która lubiła o niego dbać. John i Harriet mogli się tego jednak tylko domyślać.

Pszczoła poleciała dalej. Czmychnęła między ogrodzeniem, które kierowało na ścieżkę do lasu. Drugie wejście - to prowadzące na ulicę, zawsze było szczelnie zamknięte, aby żadne dziecko się przez nie nie wydostało. Nikt jednak nie zabezpieczył tylnego, więc Johnny z łatwością swoimi małymi rączkami pchnął spróchniałą furtkę i wyleciał na łąkę w poszukiwaniu swojej nowej towarzyszki. Wiedział, że nie może wychodzić za ogrodzenie. Mama tłumaczyła mu to kilka razy i kazała powtórzyć, czy na pewno zrozumiał. Oczywiście, że rozumiał. Tylko był pewien, że mama nigdy w życiu nie widziała takiej pszczoły, więc nie dość, że mu wybaczy, to jeszcze się ucieszy. Bardzo chciał iść na lody i może mama by się zgodziła, gdyby pokazał jej co złapał. I Harry by mu dziękowała, że to jego zasługa.

Nie było jednak lodów, podziękowań, ani niczego, czego spodziewał się John. Chłopiec kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry zaczęła płakać, a tatuś krzyczeć i tylko mamusia chyba się cieszyła, bo chciała do niego pobiec szybciej, niż tata. 

Po tym jednym razie już był przekonany, że ciekawość i takie marzycielstwo to nieopłacalne ryzyko. Aż do teraz.

 

\- Ogarniemy się i możemy iść na śniadanie, ok?

\- John, jedzenia też nie potrzebuję. - Odpowiedział Sherlock, zajęty szukaniem gogli laboratoryjnych.

\- Nie żartuj. Chodzi po prostu o to, że jest okropne?

\- Nie żartuję... ale rzeczywiście jest.

Blondyn zaśmiał się i zszedł z łóżka. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł rosnący bałagan. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem. Wyjął z drewnianej szafki czyste ubranie - kolejny, tym razem pasiasty sweter i jeansy. Potem przeszedł do szuflady po ręcznik i do kolejnej po żel pod prysznic. Mimo małego metrażu i wielkiego rozgardiaszu John i Sherlock nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Mijali się, nieświadomie zmieniali miejscami, albo byli po prostu ramie w ramię, lub plecy w plecy. Jak w "piętnastce", gdzie elementy poruszają się zależnie od siebie.

John wyszedł, zostawiając swojego współlokatora jedynie na chwilę. Męskie łazienki - w przeciwieństwie do damskich, nie były tak okupowane wczesnym rankiem. Tak, ósma trzydzieści w niedzielę zaliczała się do wczesnych ranków. Chłopcy tłoczyli się tam dopiero około jedenastej. Poza Sherlockiem oczywiście, według którego najlepszą porą była trzecia piętnaście w nocy. 

\- Na pewno nie idziesz? - Zapytał blondyn, gdy wrócił z łazienki i jeszcze dokładnie wycierał ręcznikiem włosy. - Minąłem Grega po drodze, powiedział, że Sarah wróciła, więc może nas zapoznać. - Ciągnął podekscytowany.

\- Mhm. - Bąknął Sherlock znad jakichś ważnych notatek. - Idź.

Słysząc to, John zabrał z szafki swój telefon, wrzucił drobne do kieszeni jeansów i zostawił detektywa sam na sam z jego kolorowymi probówkami. Czuł, że będzie musiał do tego przywyknąć.

Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, gdy poczuł wibracje i niemal natychmiast usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. Na wyświetlaczu komórki pokazał się znany dobrze kontakt - mama. Było nawet zdjęcie, wprawdzie sprzed trzech lat, z komunii któregoś z kuzynów, ale lepsze takie, niż żadne. Tym bardziej, że kobieta w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Te same, ciemne włosy podwijające się przy ramionach, te same ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które John podobno odziedziczył. Chociaż nie, właściwie jej oczy nieco się zmieniły. Teraz były bardziej szare, jak woda, w której ktoś umoczył niebieski pędzelek, ale później wypłukał czarny.  
Niska, uśmiechnięta kobieta patrzyła i patrzyła z ekranu telefonu, więc John w końcu przesunął palcem po zielonej słuchawce.

\- Halo?

\- Hej, synku. Nie odzywasz się, więc dzwonie. - Głos mamy był spokojny i cichy, jak zawsze.

\- Tak wyszło... - John krążył po korytarzu przydeptując zwijający się dywan. - Wiesz, poznałem trochę ludzi i... - Poczuł, że oboje uśmiechają się do telefonu. - ...a jak tam w domu?

\- Dobrze. - Zawsze tak mówiła. - Harry chce już dziś zagracić twój pokój, ale wybiłam jej ten pomysł z głowy.

John znał ten ton, jakże typowy dla jego mamy. Mówiła o błahostkach, obracała wszystko w żart i nigdy nie odpowiadała, na niezadanie przez syna pytania.

Czy wszystko okej? Na pewno? Ale zadzwonisz jakby coś się działo? 

\- Huh, to dobrze. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to zrobi, ale że tak od razu...

Nagle z jednego z pokojów wyszedł Greg, a zaraz za nim Mycroft, który zamknął drzwi i schował klucz do kieszeni. Nie wszyscy zwykli tak robić. Sherlock miał w nosie bezpieczeństwo. W trzy sekundy rozgryzłby kto był w jego (ich) pokoju i po co, natomiast Irene zawsze zostawiała otwarte, bo nigdy nie wiedziała skąd i w którym momencie pojawi się Mary.

\- Idziesz? - Powiedział bezgłośnie Lestrade, wskazując kciukiem kierunek stołówki.

\- Um.. Wiesz mamo, muszę kończyć, ale zadzwonię później, okej?

\- Jasne. Ważne, że się tam nie nudzisz. Pa, Johnny.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami słysząc to okropne zdrobnienie jego imienia. Od Johnny gorsze było tylko Johnny Boy.

\- Pa.

 

Martwił się. Oczywiście, że się martwił. Mamie udawało się oszukiwać wszystkich wokół, że jest dobrze. Wszyscy tkwili w pięknej iluzji sprzedawanej każdemu, kto był jakkolwiek zainteresowany. John wiedział, że trudniej mu będzie dbać o mamę i siostrę, gdy nie będzie znał prawdy. Bo mógł się tylko domyślać i rozszyfrowywać ton głosu. 

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś mojego brata? Wydawał się dość przywiązany. - Wyrwał chłopaka z rozmyślań Mycroft, uśmiechając się kąśliwie.

\- Siedzi w pokoju. - Odpowiedział niewyprowadzony z równowagi John. - Eksperymentuje.

\- I jeszcze sobie nie poparzył rączek? Robi postępy.

Szczęka blondyna zacisnęła się nieco. Nie umknęło to na szczęście Gregowi.

\- Hej - powiedział - ta Sarah, o której ci mówiłem, ma rozszerzoną biolkę i chemię, to tak jak ty, nie?

\- Taa.

\- Może będziecie mieć razem zajęcia. - Próbował kontynuować Lestrade.

John od razu zauważył, że chłopak najlepiej ze wszystkich jak dotąd poznanych, ogarnia szkolną społeczność. Był niesamowicie kontaktowy, wygadany i do wszystkich miło się uśmiechał. Dziwne, jak taki chodzący człowiek-charyzma, znalazł wspólny język z Mycroftem. W prawdzie Watson nie znał ich długo, ale starszy Holmes już zdążył pokazać, że nie jest uosobieniem uprzejmości.

Dotarli na stołówkę i Greg od razu odnalazł wzrokiem stolik, przy którym siedziała Sarah. Szczupła brunetka o delikatnych rysach. Pomachał jej, przyciągając przy tym kilka par oczu i niemalże zaciągnął do niej blondyna. 

\- Hej, co tak sama siedzisz?

\- Czekam na dziewczyny. - Odpowiedziała Lestradowi, otwierając kartonik z sokiem. Spojrzała na Johna i uniosła brwi.

On, tym razem nie czekając na to, aż ktoś go przedstawi, dosiadł się i posłał jej miły uśmiech.

\- Hej, jestem John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Hej wszystkim! Troszkę mi zeszło z tym rozdziałem, bo nie ukrywając, w tamtym tygodniu pojawiło się tyle cudownych rzeczy. Nowy odcinek Miss Sherlock, Patrick Melrose (gra aktorska Benedicta tam to złoto) i Safe z Amandą Abbington (plot twist goni plot twist), więc podsumowując - binge watching po całości.  
> A, no i jeszcze czas na story of my life. *ekhm, ekhm* Otóż, ostatnio oglądałam Pięknego Drania z Andrew Scottem i tam (to nie będzie spoiler) jeden z głównych bohaterów ma w swoim pokoju w akademiku plakat................. Ale nie byle jaki. Ten chłopak miał plakat Dity Von Teese! A przecież taki wisi u Irene. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że... No żadne. (Możecie sprawdzić - rozdział 3.) Moja mina była bezcenna. JAK!? Poza tym pozdrawiam Oliwkę, która czyta tego ff, od razu załapała akcję z plakatem, a potem śmiała się z tej głupiej zbieżności i ze skonsternowanej mnie...
> 
> Także jeśli oglądaliście ten film (warto dla samego Andrzejka i pięknych zdjęć) to wiedzcie, że to nie inspiracja, a totalne zrządzenie losu. Chociaż lubię zbiegi okoliczności. :)


	7. W pierwszym rzędzie

Choć zwykle Sherlock szybko wyłączał się z rzeczywistości i tym samym zatapiał w swoich własnych, abstrakcyjnych myślach i eksperymentach, tym razem nie potrafił. Chciał dokończyć swój research na temat chrząstek tchawiczych, a zamiast tego myślał, jak bardzo nie chce iść na stołówkę.

Przecież nie poszedłeś.

Wiem.

Czemu się tłumaczysz?

Zamknij się.

Nigdy nie chodzę na śniadania, czemu tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

No właśnie.

Więc przestań i wracaj do pracy.

Nie pójdę tam.

Wiem, pracuj.

Taki mam zamiar.

Wcale nie...

Wcale nie.

Sherlock mimo złości i irytacji wymierzonych w samego siebie wstał i skoro i tak nici z jego produktywności, postanowił jednak wyjść. Nie kłopotał się ze znalezieniem sobie jakichś ubrań, czy chociażby kapci. Otworzył drzwi w piżamie i szlafroku. Na boso przeszedł przez ten jakże monotonny korytarz, którego wymiary już znał na pamięć i najbardziej nonszalancko jak potrafił, wszedł na stołówkę.

Zabrał siedzącemu przy drzwiach Andersonowi karton z sokiem tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć i podszedł do stolika, przy którym dostrzegł Johna. Wprawdzie był odwrócony plecami, ale to musiał być on. Obok siedział Greg, Mycroft, Sarah, Mike i robił się tłok. Na samą myśl o tych bezsensownych paplaninach, Sherlock westchnął, ale postanowił nie rezygnować. Stanął dosłownie nad Johnem bez słowa.

\- Nie macie tu dobrej herb... - Blondyn czując wiszącą nad nim postać przerwał rozmowę i odwrócił się. - O! Jednak przyszedłeś. 

Sherlock w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zajął miejsce obok Stamforda. Widział stamtąd dokładnie całe pomieszczenie, każdego, kto wchodził i wychodził, a także Johna i Sarę siedzących naprzeciwko. 

Rozmowy powoli zaczęły się Sherlockowi zlewać w jeden szum, aż w końcu całkowicie zapadł się w swój pałac pamięci odtwarzając znów, jak zużytą kasetę video, wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Po kilku minutach musiał w końcu przyznać, że John będzie potrzebował osobnego pokoju w jego umyśle. Bynajmniej niekierowany sympatią, która prowadzi do stronniczości, a czystą logiką. Skoro popiół tytoniowy - 243 rodzaje popiołu mają swoje własne pomieszczenie, to John też musiał. Wszelkich niezbędnych informacji, kolorów swetrów, wyrazów twarzy i zmian tonu głosu Sherlock nie mógł składować w pamięci podręcznej, a tym bardziej w tym ciasnym kącie zwanym "informacje o znajomych". Imię Lestrada ledwie się tam mieściło, a i ono czasem wypadało.

Chłopak stwierdził, że może od razu zająć się urządzaniem miejsca na Johna. Wszystko byleby nie musieć angażować się w mówienie, ani co gorsza słuchanie.

Detale musiały być dobrze zaplanowane, tak samo jak rozmieszczenie. To wszystko miało ułatwić zapamiętywanie i przechowywanie wiedzy, więc Sherlock kolejny raz postanowił z tych zasad skorzystać.

Wybrał trzecie piętro, pokój obok tego z łaciną. Nigdy wcześniej nie tworzył całego pomieszczenia dla jednego człowieka, więc kierując się intuicją stwierdził, że powinna to być sypialnia, miejsce z wieloma charakterystycznymi rzeczami Johna.

Lustro. Musi być lustro, dzięki któremu łatwo będzie zapamiętać wszystkie wyrazy twarzy. Musi zawisnąć na wysokości około metra siedemdziesięciu, bo (kolejna informacja) John mierzy metr sześćdziesiąt pięć. Sherlock stawia stolik i rzuca na niego pasiasty sweter. Jest na nim siedem pasków i kilka okruszków po panini z pesto. John lubi panini z pesto i ma dokładnie siedem swetrów. Brunet widział, gdy ten się rozpakowywał. Czarno-biały, niebieski, świąteczny, ten w kolorze owsianki, bordowy, granatowy i popielaty. Nie, stop. Nie stolik. Coś innego. Coś, co będzie bardziej pasowało do Johna... Coś konkretnego z możliwymi powiązaniami. Fotel. Bordowy fotel, charakterystyczny wzór, koc przerzucony przez oparcie i poduszka z Union Jackiem. Johnowi podobało się God Save The Queen grane na skrzypcach.

Umysł Sherlocka pracował, bardziej i bardziej odcinając się od otoczenia. Wprowadzał coraz to nowe informacje, jak dobrze doświadczona, wojenna maszynistka. Bezbłędnie i sprawnie. Wszystko czego zdążył dowiedzieć się przez niecałą dobę, a było tego właściwie bardzo dużo. Chłopak cały poprzedni dzień nie mógł powstrzymać się od dedukcji, każde "to było wspaniałe" wychodzące z ust Johna zachęcało go jeszcze bardziej. To było niespotykane, nie do pomyślenia. John tak łatwo dawał się odczytywać, w ogóle się nie bronił. Zupełnie przeciwnie do Irene, której przyjemność sprawiało stawianie Sherlocka w poczuciu konsternacji.

\- Chcesz? - Pytanie wyrwało bruneta z zamyślenia. Spojrzał on w stronę Johna i zmrużył oczy próbując wyczytać o co pytał. - Jeść. Może jednak chcesz coś zjeść? 

Wzrok Sary nagle skupił się na pogryzionej słomce wciśniętej w kartonik, Mike Stamford zaczął uśmiechać się półgębkiem nie wiadomo do kogo, a Mycroft z Gregiem wymienili spojrzenia. I w każdej innej sytuacji Sherlock pewnie przejąłby się tym wszystkim i niesamowicie zirytował (na pewno reakcją Mycrofta, który nie przepuszczał ani jednej okazji, żeby z niego zakpić), ale wcale nie miał ochoty na złość. Nie miał też na jedzenie, choć to akurat było sprawą drugorzędną. 

Sherlock nie miał zamiaru się roztapiać dla Johna, nie chciał pokazywać jak miło rzeczywiście mu było. Bo co to w ogóle za uczucie, że jest mu miło? Takim miło za łatwo można było kogoś kupić. On sam często wykorzystywał to do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Więc nie, nie pokazywał, że mu miło, jednak coś w jego zachowaniu się zmieniło. Nadal był Sherlockiem, w swoim ciemnym szlafroku, z tajemniczym spojrzeniem, nadal tym samym, który wbrew temu co mówił ciągle łaknął widowni, tylko teraz jego widownia zmieniła się. Zaczęła być bardziej przychylna, lecz jednocześnie wymagająca. Sherlock musiał być wspaniały - chciał być, bo teraz jego widownią był John, który ciągle bił brawo i był zachwycony, ale umiał też obserwować Sherlocka i nawet zadał sobie trud, żeby zapytać o niejedzenie i niespanie. 

Dlatego też Sherlock nie zbył tego pytania burknięciem, nie mógł przecież zawieść widowni.

\- Nie, John. Myślę teraz nad czymś istotnym. Trawienie mnie spowalnia. - Odpowiedział układając dłonie w wieżyczkę pod brodą. Temat dla wszystkich wydawał się być zakończony.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami, całkiem sceptyczny co do teorii o spowalnianiu, ale tym razem siedział dopiero w dziesiątym rzędzie, więc się nie liczył. Mike, Greg i Sarah siedzieli tak daleko, że właściwie ledwo co mogli dostrzec scenę. A John siedział najbliżej i dobrze się bawił, więc Sherlock czuł satysfakcję.

 

\- Nie wiem, czy się orientujesz braciszku, ale Sarah chodzi z tobą na chemię i biologię. - Powiedział uszczypliwie Myc, zanim młodszy Holmes zdążył zatopić się z powrotem we własnych myślach.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się całkiem przyjaźnie.

\- Być może. - Rzucił Sherlock niezainteresowany tematem.

Zauważył, że John co jakiś czas odruchowo odwraca się w stronę dziewczyny i sprawdza jej nastrój. Ciekawa, choć zarazem oczywista reakcja...

\- Być może?! Nie wierzę Sherlock, że nawet tego nie wiesz. Co ty robisz, gdy cię nie ma na lekcjach?

\- Różne... rzeczy. 

Nagle do rozmowy postanowił włączyć się Greg, który szybko przeżuł kęs kanapki.

\- Na przykład kombinowanie tematu. - Mrugnął konspiracyjnie wiedząc, że mało kto zrozumiał coś z jego wypowiedzi.

\- Zamknij się, Greg. Koniec rozmowy. - Odciął się Sherlock wstając od stolika. Pewnym krokiem minął wszelkie przeszkody i wydostał się ze stołówki.

To oczywiste, że nie chciał rozmawiać na ten temat i nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek poza Mycroftem (którego nie dało się uniknąć) o nim wiedział. Ludzie rozmawiali o tym normalnie, ale nie w przypadku Sherlocka. Dla niego to nie była rozrywka, ani też coś dla zabicia czasu. Nie "kombinował tematu" i nie "chodził zajarać". Był wściekły na Lestrada i samego siebie.

 

Wrócił do pokoju i dramatycznie lekceważąc zaczętą pracę nad układem oddechowym niemalże rzucił się na łóżko, zwijając do pozycji embrionalnej. Po chwili jednak obrócił się na plecy i postanowił, że zajmie się miejscem Johna w pałacu pamięci. To była jedyna w tamtym momencie metoda na odstresowanie się. Wszędzie kręciło się dużo ludzi, więc Sherlock nawet nie chciał myśleć o ponownym wychodzeniu.

Zatopił się więc w swoim pałacu i odszukał pokój Johna. Musiał wrzucić do niego informację o jego żywym zainteresowaniu Sarą. Dziewczynami, ogólnie. Nie będzie się kłopotał z imionami. No i te wszystkie jego odruchy - musiały być dokładnie zarejestrowane i oznaczone. Ktoś otworzył drzwi.

John.

Oh, to już nie pałac pamięci. To John, stał przed nim z lekko zmartwioną miną, wąskimi wargami ściśniętymi ciasno i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Chował za plecami coś ciężkiego... ale małego w jednej ręce i coś bardzo nieokreślonego w drugiej. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że był nieco zaintrygowany, choć oczywiście nie zapytał.

\- Pomyślałem, że w sumie to jedzenie jest serio wstrętne, więc mam to.

Pasiasty rękaw wyłonił się zza pleców i rzucił Sherlockowi słoiczek z pomarańczową zawartością w środku.

\- Dżem? - Brunet uniósł jedną brew.

\- No - John zaśmiał się czując, że chyba zrobił coś bardzo głupiego. - ...i chleb. Greg pokazał mi wasz sklepik. Zjemy razem śniadanie?

Sherlock podniósł się powoli marszcząc brwi bardziej i bardziej. Patrzył blondynowi w oczy próbując coś wyczytać, ale nie było żadnej ukrytej wiadomości. Tylko rozbrajająco prostolinijny chłopak oferujący coś tak zwykłego. Sherlockowi nigdy nie proponowano zwykłych rzeczy, a jeśli już to były beznadziejne i nimi gardził, a w tamtym momencie... 

W tamtym momencie musiał szybko wyjść i rzeczywiście to zrobił, zostawiając Johna samego.

Tak szybko jak zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do 221, tak szybko otworzył te w pałacu pamięci. Przechodził równolegle przez prawdziwy i wyimaginowany korytarz. John. John lubi dżem. Sherlock stawia stolik - jednak potrzebny. Lubi też herbatę. To ważne. Na tyle, że musi się znaleźć w pałacu. Ale jaka? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział. John lubi być miły. Szczerze miły. Lubił pomagać. Nie, nie pomagać, pocieszać? Naprawiać sytuację. Troska. Poczucie winy. Pojęcia i skojarzenia pojawiały się bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Nie mógł powstrzymać dedukcji i znowu ta jedna, niechciana pchała się aż pod sam próg. Wyszedł.

Wrócił i zastał Johna siedzącego na łóżku. Czekał? Wyglądał na nieco bardziej zmartwionego, ale bardziej chyba ciekawego. Ożywił się, gdy Sherlock wpadł przez drzwi.

\- Co ty masz w ręce? - Śmiech blondyna i jego wytrzeszczone oczy nie odpuszczały przez dobrą minutę, a gdy w końcu chłopak doszedł do ładu, usłyszał:

\- John, widzisz co mam w ręce, nie zadawaj głupich pytań.

\- Ok, widzę, ale... - Ukrył twarz w dłoni i ze śmiechem na ustach pozwolił swoim plecom opaść na łóżko.

\- Zaraz się rozmyślę... - Sherlock nieco się niecierpliwił.

\- No dobra - John zwlókł się z łóżka - ale skąd wytrzasnąłeś cholerny czajnik?

\- Jeszcze jedno głupie pytanie... Lepiej podłącz go do prądu.

\- Ale chyba nie mamy herbaty.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego bardzo intensywnym wzrokiem, więc John po prostu przejął urządzenie i znalazł najbliższe gniazdko.

W ciągu kilku minut udało im się przemyśleć techniczne kwestie całego przedsięwzięcia. Z braku stolika, przysunęli do siebie dwa krzesła (John to zrobił, gdy Sherlock był "zajęty" myśleniem) i gdy już wszystko było gotowe, a herbata z kieszeni szlafroka zaparzona, usiedli na podłodze po dwóch stronach krzesełkowej konstrukcji dokładnie na środku pokoju.

\- O co chodziło Gregowi z "ogarnianiem tematu"? Nie zrozumiałem tego...

Powiedział nagle John między kęsem kanapki a łykiem herbaty.

\- ...znaczy no, słyszałem jak ktoś tak kiedyś mówił, ale... - parsknął śmiechem zostawiając "no wiesz" w domyśle.

\- Pewnie właśnie o to chodziło i twoje założenia są słuszne. - Odparł Sherlock sucho.

\- Ty... Nie. 

Cisza trwająca jakieś trzydzieści sekund zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

\- Tak, właśnie tak.

John zmierzył bruneta wzrokiem jakby sprawdzał czy ten nie blefuje, jakby czekał na "żartowałem", ale niczego takiego nie usłyszał, bo Sherlock nie mógł niczego takiego powiedzieć. I z każdą sekundą podczas której żaden z nich nic nie mówił, wyraz twarzy blondyna zmieniał się coraz wyraźniej i choć na początku wyglądało to jak zawód (albo najbardziej prawdopodobne było, że to będzie zawód) to okazało się czymś innym. John był zbyt wyrozumiały, żeby Sherlocka wyśmiać, albo przestać akceptować. Nie mniej jednak chciał rozmawiać.

\- Narkotyki? Przecież...

Ale Sherlock nie chciał.

\- Zakończmy ten temat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Wowowow w końcu rozdział, tak, wiem... Napisałam chyba z milion wersji, ale żadna mi się nie podobała, zaczęłam cudować i no, w końcu wyszło coś takiego. Zastanawiam się czy takie tempo akcji nie jest nużące. Staram się nie śpieszyć, bo zwykle zdarza mi się roztrzaskać całą akcję w dwóch tysiącach słów i wychodzi bardzo niestarannie. Z drugiej strony nie chcę teraz przesadzić z rozwlekaniem, choć przyznam szczerze, że nie muszę się starać, żeby pisać więcej. Jeśli chodzi o ten fic, to jakoś jak już się rozpędzę to jestem jak Thomas Wolfe (zawsze mam jego obraz w głowie, a raczej Jude Law rozrzucającego wszędzie zapisane kartki). Dajcie znać co myślicie. :)
> 
> A, no i wyjątkowo dziś tak pobieżnie betowała Oliwcia, bo nie ufam temu, co napisałam o czwartej rano.


	8. Radium, polonium

Maria Curie nieustępliwie świdrowała wzrokiem klasę. Tak przynajmniej zawsze wydawało się Molly, która miała zwyczaj przychodzić wcześnie, zajmować miejsce i przyglądać się wszystkiemu. Wyjmowała notatki i podręczniki, przygotowywała szalki Petriego i inne rzeczy, które mogły być akurat tego dnia potrzebne, po czym siadała i jedynie Maria Curie zawsze burzyła jej ten spokój. Ciemne oczy z czarno-białej fotografii zdawały się widzieć wszystko, odkrywać sekrety i obnażać. Oczywiście, było to niemożliwe, ale i tak wprawiało Molly o dreszcze.

Molly w ogóle nie przeszkadzało wstawanie wcześnie. Po kilku miesiącach takich praktyk nie potrzebowała już nawet budzika. Po prostu tak się zdarzało, że wstawała o piątej, bardzo cicho wykonywała wszystkie poranne czynności i wychodziła. Bezdźwięczne ubieranie się opanowała do perfekcji i zawsze wiążąc żółte tenisówki słyszała jeszcze ciche, rytmiczne oddechy śpiącej spokojnie Janine.

Cisza na korytarzach była cudowna. Echem odbijały się nawet szmery wydawane przez podeszwy butów pocierające dywan. Molly mogła czuć się w takich momentach naprawdę sobą. Stworzyła swój mały, codzienny rytuał, coś o czym nikt nie wiedział, bo właściwie nie było o czym wiedzieć. Tylko, że dla niej ta błahostka była bardzo ważna. Nikt nie szedł za nią, nikt nie komentował, nikt nie wymagał by była bardziej otwarta, mniej sztywna, mocniej umalowana. Była tylko ona w pracowni chemicznej, jakby to było jej własne miejsce. Mogła ustawiać słoiczki w ładnych rządkach, czyścić przyrządy do destylacji, a nikt tego nie zauważał, bo nikt nie przejmował się takimi szczegółami. Tak samo robiła przed zajęciami z biologii. Wyjątkowo spodobało jej się studiowanie eksponatów zatopionych w formalinie, ale też przyglądała się rybkom pływającym w akwarium w rogu sali.

Jedyny raz, gdy ktoś ją widział przesiadującą w szkole przed czasem, był wtedy, gdy Sherlock zakradł się by "pożyczyć" jednego gupika do eksperymentu. Molly była niesamowicie wdzięczna losowi, że weszła do sali w odpowiednim momencie, bo kilka sekund później Sherlock pewnie ulotniłby się z rybką, której nigdy nie miał zamiaru zwrócić.

 

_"Co robisz?"_

 

_"O, cześć Molly, ja właśnie..." podwinął rękawy koszuli i zanurzył rękę aż po łokieć w wodzie "pożyczam coś" odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic._

 

_Po kilku chwilach wyciągnął niebiesko pomarańczowe stworzenie._

 

_"Sherlock! Odłóż go." Spanikowana Molly chwyciła go za nadgarstek i wrzuciła gupika z powrotem do akwarium. "Oszalałeś?"_

 

_On tylko przewrócił oczami._

 

_"Niektóre eksperymenty wymagają poświęceń."_

 

_Jednak dziewczyna była nieustępliwa i potem już zawsze sprawdzała, czy rano nadal pływają wszystkie rybki._

 

 

Zwykle mijało pół godziny, zanim reszta osób wstała, ubrała się, zjadła i w końcu niechętnie dotarła do klasy. Tym razem było podobnie. Ławki z tyłu zaczęły być zajmowane jako pierwsze, bo oczywiście nikt nie chciał siedzieć przy biurku nauczyciela. Molly to za bardzo nie przeszkadzało, nie była wybredna, chociaż zawsze najbardziej lubiła siedzieć przy oknie, skąd był bardzo dobry widok na plac szkolny. Sherlock prawie wcale nie chodził na pierwsze godziny i właśnie tam przesiadywał, doskonale widoczny dla nauczycieli i właściwie dla każdego, kto tylko zechciał spojrzeć. Nic sobie z tego nie robił, a nauczyciele nie mogli narzekać, bo gdy już przychodził na francuski dwa razy na semestr, to zdawał wszystko tak idealnie, że trudno byłoby wymagać czegoś więcej.

Sherlock zwykle rozsiadał się pod drzewem, z plecami opartymi o pień i dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą, doskonale świadomy tego, że każdy może go zobaczyć, i kontemplował w ten sposób, porządkował pałac pamięci, a czasami komponował, odtwarzając w głowie muzykę. To wszystko aż do drugiego dzwonka, gdy zwykle litował się nad cierpliwością starszego brata oraz całego grona pedagogicznego i szedł pobyć na lekcjach, bo uczeniem się nie można było tego nazwać.

 

Było tak dosłownie co dzień - pomijając te gorsze okresy gdy Sherlock znikał, Mycroftowi z nerwów nieznacznie trzęsły się ręce i nikt nigdy tego nie komentował - więc Molly była niesamowicie zdziwiona widząc bruneta wchodzącego do klasy swoim nonszalanckim krokiem przed pierwszą lekcją. Wszedł jako ostatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się. Obok dziewczyny było wolne miejsce - w innych salach uczniowie siedzieli pojedynczo, ale w pracowniach takich jak ta, ławki zastępowały stanowiska, przy których oprócz robienia notatek, można było także swobodnie pracować. Można by, gdyby pan Telford nie był tak niesamowicie leniwy, że jedynie dyktowanie notatek było w zasięgu jego możliwości.

 

Sherlock jednak minął Molly i podszedł do Sally będącej w najbardziej oddalonym od biurka punkcie, na co dziewczyna zareagowała ogromnym zdziwieniem, jednak szybko przemieniła je w jakiś rodzaj pogardy.

\- Co? - Odpowiedziała.

 

Siedząca daleko Molly została niezauważona i mogła dalej przyglądać się konfrontacji. Zawsze tak było, była niewidzialna i nieistotna. Przez to dużo wiedziała, bo nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że Molly się liczy i że słucha.

 

\- Wiedziałem, że twój zasób słownictwa jest ubogi, ale nie, że aż tak.

 

Donovan nawet nie drgnęła, niewzruszona wlepiała swoje ciemne, duże oczy w Sherlocka. On natomiast wyprostował się i zmrużył powieki.

 

\- Przesiądź się.

 

\- Co? Nie. - Parsknęła.

 

\- Przesiądź się. - Powtórzył cierpliwie, a po chwili, jakby z nożem na karku wydusił - Proszę.

 

\- Nie. Ma. Mowy. Dziwaku. - Wycedziła przez zęby z chytrym uśmieszkiem jeszcze nie wiedząc co ją czeka.

 

Sherlock wziął wdech, coś w jego oczach się zmieniło, jakby błysnęło i czym zaczął mówić:

 

\- Nie umyłaś włosów po nocnych... przygodach na męskim skrzydle, a suchy szampon da się wyczuć na kilometr. No i oczywiście, Anderson też nim pachnie. Wiesz, chciałbym wytłumaczyć Johnowi jak doszedłem do tej prostej konkluzji, ale przecież nie zrobię tego, jeśli usiądziemy z przodu. Jeszcze profesor mógłby nas usłyszeć i miałabyś niemałe kłopoty. - Uniósł brwi, niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony.

 

Sally bywała uparta i zawzięta. Absolutnie nie chciała wierzyć w inteligencje Sherlocka, mimo, że ten udowadniał ją na każdym kroku. Nie lubili się do tego stopnia, że Greg musiał planować wyjścia i imprezy uwzględniając jedno albo drugie z nich, nigdy naraz. Za każdym razem gdy byli w jednym pomieszczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, zaczynała się burza. Ale nie taka, która złamie kilka drzew, wystraszy dzieci i zaleje ścieżki. Nie, to byłoby do zniesienia. Oni natomiast wywoływali napięcia elektryczne, które wisiały i wisiały nad głowami wszystkich i choć żadnych piorunów zwykle nie było, to i tak zła pogoda psuła humory obecnych akurat osób.

 

\- Jesteś nienormalny. - Właśnie dlatego Sherlock nie lubił Sally.

 

\- Jesteś nudna. - Właśnie dlatego Sally nie lubiła Sherlocka.

 

Nie, właściwie nie lubiła go, bo był inny. Zawsze był inny i skoro nie potrafił tego zmienić, zaczął akcentować to z ogromną siłą. Od początku pobytu w tej szkole chciał sprawiać wrażenie. Bo dopóki sprawiał wrażenie, nikogo nie interesowała prawda i on sam czuł się mniej dotknięty obelgami. Obrażali wcielenie, a nie prawdziwą osobę.

 

Dziewczyna w końcu agresywnym szarpnięciem zabrała swoją torbę i przeniosła się do ławki pod oknem, rzucając wcześniej morderczym spojrzeniem.

Sherlock wiedział jednak, że wcale nie było ono "mordercze", nie mogło być. Sally go irytowała i była niegrzeczna, ale na pewno nie była psychopatką. _A szkoda._

 

Molly odkąd wstała nie widziała jeszcze Johna. Właściwie nie rozglądała się za nim i gdyby nie fakt, że najwyraźniej dogaduje się z Sherlockiem, pewnie nie wiedziałaby o jego istnieniu. Oboje nie byli raczej "w swoim typie" ani jeśli chodzi o związki, ani, co ważniejsze, nawet jeśli chodzi o przyjaźnie. _Czasami tak bywa, że dwie osoby mają o czym rozmawiać, są podobne i dzielą poglądy, ale po prostu coś nie wychodzi, dwa puzzle z tego samego zestawu, jednak z dwóch różnych brzegów. Po prostu nie będą obok siebie._

 

Ale Sherlock wspomniał Sally o Johnie. Oczywiście blefował z tą całą rozmową o dedukcji, ale zdawał się rzeczywiście na niego czekać. usiadł na wysokim krzesełku i od razu obrócił tak, by plecami opierać się o ścianę. Z założonymi rękami obserwował klasę. Chłopcy rechotali między sobą, dziewczyny szybko spisywały zaległe notatki jedna od drugiej nie zważając na oczy Sherlocka wślizgujące się w każdy kąt. Molly odwróciła wzrok, Sally na początku nie zauważyła, ale gdy już to się stało, posłała mu środkowy palec z drugiego końca sali, a Maria Curie, która wlepiała oczy w każdego kto na nią spojrzał pozostała niewzruszona, aż Sherlock się ugiął i mrugnął. Głupie złudzenie optyczne.

 

Drugie krzesło pozostało puste, aż spóźniony pan Telford wszedł niespiesznie do klasy prowadząc za sobą Johna. Z jęknięciem położył swoją obładowaną książkami torbę na biurku i jakby przez chwile przybrał maskę 'dobrego profesora, który za swoimi wychowankami pójdzie w ogień'. Sherlock od razu to zauważył i był zdegustowany. Marny kamuflaż; uśmiech przyklejony do zmęczonej twarzy, ale wciąż te same wzdychania i chrząknięcia przy najmniejszym wysiłku.

No tak, nowy uczeń. Oczywiście Telford miał w nosie co pomyśli o nim konkretnie John, ale sama idea odświeżenia wizerunku była oczywista. Sherlock chciał przewrócić oczami z zażenowania. _Ludzie są tacy oczywiści, nawet się nie starają, po prostu eksponują się ujawniając całą swoją głupotę._

 

 

\- Dzień dobry klaso. Wybaczcie, od rana jest dużo spraw, dużo zamieszania, no nie da się po prostu... - Westchnął jak staruszek, choć z pewnością takowym nie był. Sherlock oszacował jego wiek na około 52 lata i nie chciało mu się kraść dowodu, żeby to zweryfikować.

 

John nie usiadł, grzecznie czekając na reakcje profesora, chociaż jego mina nie wyrażała tej grzeczności. Lekko zmarszczone brwi i nos, subtelnie przechylona głowa. Nikt by nie zauważył, ale Sherlock to nie nikt. Od razu wyczytał zażenowanie, rozbawienie i czyste "On taki jest zawsze?" prosto z jego oczu.

 

"Niestety" odpowiedział Holmes jedynie poruszeniem ramion.

 

"Będzie zabawa" wyraził sarkastycznie John jedynie oblizując wargi.

 

Mogliby tak bez końca komunikować się mikroskopijnymi gestami. Profesor wyciągał swoje notatki jedna po drugiej, jakby specjalnie przeciągając proces, żeby tylko nie musieć uczyć. Podrapał się po łysiejącej głowie. Wyjął długopis. Zajrzał w końcówkę jakby mógł sprawdzić, czy w środku jest tusz. Oczywiście nie mógł, ale minuty mijały. Wyjął kolejne dwa długopisy.

I ołówek.

 

_Po co ja tu w ogóle przyszedłem_ \- myślał Sherlock. Przecież wiedział, że tak będzie. Zawsze tak było. Bezczynność doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Czytanie o rzeczach, które już znał nudziło go niesamowicie, przepisywanie podręcznika było głupotą. Mógł robić cokolwiek, a zamiast tego metaforycznie walił głową w mur i bliski był niemetaforycznego walenia głową o ławkę.

John odkaszlnął, ale nie przyciągnęło to uwagi Telforda ani na moment. Zbyt zaabsorbowany swoją bezdenną torbą nie zważał na chłopaka stojącego nadal przy biurku, z dłońmi złączonymi za plecami. Sherlock jednak zwrócił uwagę. Oderwał się na chwilę od swoich myśli zakrawających o sadyzm i spojrzał na Johna, który zaskakująco korzystnie wyglądał w niebieskim mundurku. Właściwie Sherlock nie zdążył się rano przyjrzeć, bo dość szybko się rozdzielili. John musiał iść przed lekcjami do dyrekcji. Teraz natomiast uśmiechał się porozumiewawczo spod tablicy "no to sobie postoję".

 

"Wiesz, że możesz siąść?"

 

"Wiem."

 

"Nie zrobisz tego?" Sherlock zapytał uniesieniem brwi. Był pewny odpowiedzi i to go rozbawiło.

 

"Nie."

 

Molly patrzyła na tę wymianę "zdań" i choć nie miała pojęcia czego dotyczyła i jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby się tak rozumieć, musiała zauważyć, że to niecodziennie. Sherlock zawsze był znudzony i podirytowany, o wiele bardziej niż tego dnia. I nie porozumiewał się tak chętnie... nawet werbalnie. I nie przychodził na pierwszą lekcję i nie zerkał co jakiś czas na Telforda, miał w nosie Telforda, a dziś jakby wszystko go troszkę obchodziło. Sherlock się nie uśmiechał. Na pewno nie bez złowieszczego podtekstu jak na przykład opis ciekawej zbrodni w gazecie.

 

To było dla Molly nieco bolesne. Przez ogrom czasu starała się zrozumieć Sherlocka, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim, pomagać mu, ale z marnym skutkiem. Oczywiście, Sherlock doceniał jej starania, na swój pokręcony i zimny sposób i dziewczyna myślała, że tak po prostu jest i to nie podlega zmianie. A tym czasem zjawia się John i choć Molly bardzo nie chce, żeby to brzmiało tak, jak to brzmi, to musi przyznać, że John zmienia Sherlocka w przeciągu weekendu. Oczywiście nie zmienia go całkowicie, Sherlock nadal jest okropny dla Sally i znudzony światem, po prostu... po prostu patrzy na Watsona i się uśmiecha, a Molly bardzo chce być rozsądna.No i na dodatek biedny John nawet nie ma pojęcia o swojej cudownej mocy. Nie znał Sherlocka wcześniej, więc dla niego tak było zawsze, takiego Sherlocka będzie pamiętał. Takiego, który ma zarezerwowany uśmiech na nazwisko Watson.

 

\- A tak, John. - Powiedział jęczącym głosem profesor, jakby ziewał. - Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale mamy nowego ucznia. - Sherlock z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie. - John Watson będzie od dziś się z wami uczył chemii. Mam nadzieję, że... Holmes? - Telford nagle zbity z tropu brzmiał prawie jak ktoś zaskoczony. Prawie, bo jednak brak sił do wyrażania emocji wygrał. - Co ty robisz u mnie na lekcji? No patrzcie wszyscy. Trochę jakbyśmy mieli dwóch nowych uczniów. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokiwał głową. 

 

Nikt się nie zaśmiał, ale to za bardzo nie dotknęło nauczyciela. Przecież tak było za każdym razem. 

 

John w końcu odszedł od biurka i przeszedł przez salę z plecakiem zarzuconym na jedno ramię, a w końcu usiadł obok Sherlocka. Jego nogi nie dotykały podłogi, gdy usadowił się na krześle. Sherlock nie dał po sobie poznać, że zauważył, ale bardzo niewielki uśmieszek przemknął przez jego twarz.

 

Sherlock zawsze siadał sam. Po prostu tak było, niepisana zasada, której nie miał zamiaru kwestionować. Nikt nie chciał się do niego przysiadać, oprócz Molly, ale jej nigdy nie udało się zebrać na odwagę. A teraz pojawia się John i zdaje się pasować idealnie we wszystkie miejsca, w których Sherlock zawsze był sam. 

 

Molly w końcu odwróciła się w stronę tablicy, chociaż Telford jeszcze guzdrał się ze swoimi rzeczami i nieprędko miał zamiar zaczynać. Nad nim nadal wisiała Maria Curie pilnując porządku klasy. _Może to on ją tu powiesił, specjalnie, żeby móc spokojnie sprawdzać zawartość tuszu w swoich długopisach?_ Ktokolwiek podważyłby ten pomysł, z pewnością nie znał profesora i jego osobliwych pomysłów. Wzrok dziewczyny przeniósł się z fotografii, na całkiem nieobdrapaną ścianę w kolorze ecru, a w końcu na białą tablicę, z resztkami zapisanych obliczeń stechiometrycznych jeszcze z piątku. Na samym dole napisane było coś jeszcze. Albo narysowane - Molly nie mogła być tego pewna, natomiast wiedziała, że to nie może być część wzoru na tlenek glinu plus żelazo. 

 

\- Zetrę tablicę. - Wymamrotała i podeszła bliżej.

 

Profesor się tylko uśmiechnął. Musiał mieć dobre zdanie o Molly. Zawsze punktualna, zawsze przygotowana. Jeśli w ogóle miał zdanie na czyjkolwiek temat w tej szkole. A raczej nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia. Był całkowicie obojętny wobec wszystkich, tak boleśnie bezstronny jak chyba żaden nauczyciel nigdy.

 

Wzięła do ręki suchą jak wiór gąbkę i zaczęła wolno pocierać, aż flamastry z cichym piskiem zaczęły znikać. W końcu odważyła się spojrzeć w prawy róg tablicy i wyczytać to, co ją tak dziwnie zaintrygowało.

 

Nie było jednak nic do czytania, no chyba, że ktoś zna język odciśniętej czerwonej szminki, ale niestety nie ona.

 

Sherlock. Na pewno. To była wiadomość do Sherlocka. Usta odbite na białej, połyskującej powierzchni. Dziewczyna lekko dotknęła śladu opuszkami palców, nie do końca wiedząc co ma zrobić. Ale, pomyślała Molly, jeśli ONA tu była, to musiała wiedzieć, że Sherlock przyjdzie na chemię. I musiała się zakraść wczoraj wieczorem. Sprytne. Tylko po co? I czy Sherlock w ogóle zauważył? On zauważał wszystko co ważne i choć to był niezaprzeczalny fakt, Molly zaczynała wątpić, bo Sherlock był teraz bardzo zajęty słuchaniem jakiejś zabawnej opowieści wychodzącej z ust Johna Watsona i to wydawało się w tamtym momencie **ważne**.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejo wszystkim x   
> Chcę tylko tak napomknąć, że więcej czasu spędzam na wattpadzie (pisząc, czytam praktycznie tylko tu), więc rozdziały przeklejam stamtąd (dlatego często zamiast pisać info do was w "chapter notes" robię to po prostu w rozdziałach)
> 
> A i jeszcze jedno, naszła mnie jakaś faza turboperfekcji, tylko, że oczywiście nadal trzyma mnie moje lenistwo, a ta mieszanka jest koszmarna. Piszę beznadziejne rozdziały (z lenistwa) a potem je czytam i absolutnie nie mam zamiaru publikować, bo nie jest perfekcyjne, więc poprawiam, ale znów nie idealnie... i tak dalej, i tak dalej, koło się zamyka. Mam straszną ochotę tłumaczyć się z każdego napisanego słowa, więc zamiast tego po prostu przeproszę was raz, w tym momencie, za tę zbrodnię na sztuce jaką jest pisanie.


	9. Je ne regrette rien

Molly była kilka kroków za daleko w głąb łazienki, by móc zawrócić niepostrzeżenie. Irene zdążyła ją zauważyć, choć nie spuszczała wzroku z kwadratowego lustra wiszącego na ścianie. Obserwowała wejście w odbiciu. Na uniesionym palcu wskazującym miała krwistoczerwoną smugę. Po chwili przyglądania się Molly, wróciła do wcześniejszego zajęcia - rozprowadzania lepkiej szminki na ustach. Opierając się lekko o porcelanową umywalkę robiła to z wielką precyzją ale równocześnie z łatwością.

Na ścianach wszystkich toalet w Sherrinford zawsze można było znaleźć mnóstwo pokreślonych markerami i cyrklami napisów. Oczywiście męskie pomieszczenia były zabazgrane o wiele bardziej, ale u dziewcząt też widniały wyznania miłosne, podpisy i rysunki. Nigdy nic ważnego, ani przykuwającego uwagę czymś innym, niż jedynie jaskrawością. Sherlock zwykle po kilku sekundach umiał rozpoznać kto, kiedy i co napisał, więc nikt kto go znał, nawet nie próbował pisać "anonimowych" sekretów na białym tle łazienek. Teraz Molly była zaciekawiona każdym jednym podpisem. Mogłaby je przeczytać wszystkie jak książkę, a potem znowu i znowu, byleby nie musieć patrzeć na Irene. Wewnętrznie prosiła, żeby litery ją pochłonęły. Gapiła się na "RACHEL" z niewyraźnym L na końcu, bardzo precyzyjnie czując upływ każdej następnej sekundy. To nie było dla niej niczym nowym; Pragnienie, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię dotykało ją na tyle często, że zdawało się być częścią jej osobowości. 

To nic, Molly zawsze taka jest.

Nie pamiętała już kto i kiedy wymyślił jej tę wymówkę, zdawała się przylegać do niej od zawsze. Każda kolejna osoba ją podłapywała i tym sposobem ta wygodna nieprawda stawała się rozsądnym wytłumaczeniem. Nie ma co się przejmować, zawsze taka jest. Tymczasem było to zupełną nieprawdą. Chociażby podczas poranków w pracowni biologicznej, lub pośród ludzi, przy których się nie stresowała. Takich osób było mało, nie należał do nich Sherlock, przy którym Molly często chciała się zdematerializować, bynajmniej nie należała do nich Irene, ani Mycroft. Trudno więc było udowodnić, że to zawsze ma wyjątki. Jak na przykład Greg. Przy nim wszyscy czuli się dobrze. Również Molly. Greg zawsze potrafił poprawić humor, nie zadawał trudnych pytań, a na większość zadawanych jemu odpowiadał "nie moja działka". Nie kombinował i nie sprawiał, że Molly chciała wtopić się w różowe Hope wypisane na ścianie błyszczącym flamastrem.

 

Stały jeszcze chwilę bez słowa, jedna zajęta makijażem, druga planując drogę ucieczki, ale na języki obu z nich pchało się coś do powiedzenia. Irene powstrzymała swoją chęć rozmowy wiedząc, jak trudno jej wychodzi bycie szczerze miłą, natomiast Molly w końcu zaczęła:

\- Sherlock nie zauważył tego, co mu zostawiłaś.

\- Oczywiście, że zauważył. To Sherlock... - Wytarła resztki szminki z dłoni o chusteczkę, która już po chwili wyglądała jak dowód zbrodni. - Ale skąd pomysł, że to dla niego?

\- Bo nikt nie jest tak spostrzegawczy. - Irene oderwała się od swojego odbicia. Odwróciła się, by stanąć z Molly twarzą w twarz. Uniosła brew i bez słowa posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie. 

O.

\- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że zauważę.

\- Nie. Mogłam przypuszczać i to sprawdzić. Nie jesteś przecież głupia.

Molly nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Irene potrafiła podawać ludziom obelgi opakowane w błyszczący papier, więc trudno było wierzyć jej słowom. Poza tym miała inne wątpliwości.

\- Po co?

Zawachanie Irene trwało o sekundę za długo, ale w końcu przerwała je, mówiąc: 

\- Bo mi się nudzi, cholernie. Cały czas mi się tu nudzi.

Brzmiała niepewnie, a to było rzadkością w jej przypadku. Oczywiście było to niczym w porównaniu do niepewności Molly, ale jednak. Przyznała się. Właściwie do czego? Tego nie była pewna, ale wiedziała, że to był moment szczerości, słabości. Bo przecież ktoś, komu tak łatwo przychodzi kierowanie - choć to jedynie lekki synonim "manipulowania" - ludźmi, nie musi wcale być szczery. Osiąga przyjaźnie właśnie przez manipulacje i przez to, że zawsze wie, co powiedzieć. W przeciwieństwie do Molly, która również i w tamtym momencie nie wiedziała, czy powinna się odezwać.

\- Nie ważne - Irene ucięła po chwili czując, gdzie biegną myśli dziewczyny - nie było tematu. 

*******

Po dziwnej wymianie zdań w szkolnej toalecie, Molly spodziewała się, że dużo czasu minie, zanim znowu zamieni słowo z Irene. Czuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie tylko. Czuła dziwną satysfakcję. Chciała porozmawiać z Irene, chciała jej udowodnić, że nie powiedziała nic złego, chciała to wszystko zrobić, bo mogła. Piłeczka była po jej stronie, to do niej należał ruch - pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. Nie ważne, że za sobą nie przepadały. Właściwie, że Molly nie przepadała za Irene. Tak czy inaczej, będąc tyle razy w odwrotnej sytuacji, bardzo chciała umieć odnaleźć się w tej. Nie zdecydowała się jednak na żaden radykalny, ani właściwie żaden krok. Kilka razy próbowała napisać, ale kończyła gapiąc się w puste, nieużywane okno chatu. Oczywiście, Irene dała do zrozumienia, że nie może znaleźć nikogo interesującego, ale czemu Molly miałaby przypuszczać, że akurat ona się taka okaże? Szczerze w to nie wierzyła. Skoro Irene znudził Sherlock, który, w oczach Molly, był najbardziej intrygującą osobą na świecie, to nie było szansy, że Molly będzie warta uwagi. Z resztą, ona nawet przecież nie lubiła Irene.

Nie widywały się na lekcjach i nie spotykały się w stołówce, więc Molly zaczęła powoli zapominać o całej sprawie. Nie czuła się ani nadmiernie dobrze, ani źle. Dni upływały powoli, dość zwyczajnie, choć Molly miała jeszcze jeden problem - nadal nie mogła przywyknąć do obecności Johna w życiu wszystkich. A musiała, bo tam gdzie był Sherlock, był John i vice versa. Gdy John pojawiał się sam, to tylko po to, żeby zapytać: widzieliście Sherlocka? Właściwie nie musiał już pytać, bo zanim zdążył, wszyscy odpowiadali chórem "nie". Gdy natomiast Sherlock pojawiał się sam, to dlatego, że chwilowo pokłócił się z Johnem. 

Nie pozwala mi palić, w ogóle, nawet jak siedzę na parapecie, praktycznie na zewnątrz! Przecież jak moje nogi są właściwie poza pokojem, to ja już nie jestem w pokoju. Czysta logika.

Wszyscy zdążyli zauważyć jak wielkie zmiany nieświadomie wprowadzał tamten niewielki człowiek, ale Molly dotknęły one najbardziej. Ona i Sherlock nie robili już razem projektów, nie konsultowali się w sprawie jego "medycznych" eksperymentów (John był świetny z biologii) i Sherlock nie potrzebował alibi - bywał na lekcjach znacznie częściej.

*******

 

Irene odcięła się tak, jak to robią ludzie zbyt dumni by prosić o pomoc. Ona nie chciała prosić ani o uwagę, ani o przyjaźń. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jej to potrzebne, tym bardziej, jeśli Molly byłaby w stanie jej to dać. No bo co dalej? Irene zawsze była sama. Nawet będąc z Kate, wciąż była sama, a Molly wydawała się na to za dobra. Ale po kilku tygodniach szminka w rogu tablicy znów zaczęła się pojawiać. Nauczyciele nie zauważali, Sherlock zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi, a Molly, która widziała, oczywiście, że widziała, bo wypatrywała tego znaku, niechętnie przyznała przed samą sobą, że ten obrót spraw ją cieszył. A raczej uspokoił, że wszystko wróciło do normy. 

Jak się okazało, to był dopiero początek, bo Irene miała masę pomysłów na swoją nudę. Choć Molly prawie nigdy nie udawało się jej spotkać, nie rozmawiały, a jedynie mijały się na korytarzach, Irene była wszędzie. Molly widziała jej ślady w całej szkole, cały czas, gdzie się nie odwróciła, widziała kolejny znak, bez zwątpienia należący do Adler. Wszystkie kredy w klasie zamienione na czerwone (nikt nigdy się nie domyślił, czyja to była sprawka - w każdym razie nikt dorosły), czy cytaty Edgara Allana Poe na małych karteczkach poprzyczepiane do ram okien.

Molly odkleiła jeden z tych kawałków papieru i chwilę przyglądała się słowom. "Człowiek nie ustępowałby aniołom i nie podlegałby wcale śmierci, gdyby nie słabość wątłej jego woli." Nie była pewna, czy rozumie to co czyta, ale ta nuta niepewności, ta właśnie świadomość, że to może kryć za sobą milion innych znaczeń, tak jej się spodobała. A dodatkowo to, że może wcale nie ma innych znaczeń, może właśnie dokładnie o to miało chodzić, ale Molly tego nie wie, potęgowało fascynację. Słabość wątłej jego woli. Anioły. Napisane wręcz kaligraficzną precyzją słowa wydawały się ważniejsze i mroczniejsze, niż były w rzeczywistości. Jak z resztą cała Irene. Zawsze roztaczała wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości, doskonale będąc świadomą efektów. Jak postać z książki. Jak dziewczyna, która nie mogłaby istnieć naprawdę, bo łamałaby tysiące serc, bo nie istnieje rzeczywistość, w której ktoś, kto wygląda jakby zaraz mógł się przemienić w kruka i odlecieć, mógłby istnieć naprawdę. Anioły. Napisane czarnym tuszem. Oczywiście, że czarnym, Irene nie uznawała innego. 

Molly odsunęła od siebie piórnik, żeby przestać pochłaniać wzrokiem litery i żeby zatrzymać swoje pędzące myśli. Skąd ta potrzeba rozglądania się po ścianach, gdziekolwiek by nie była? Jak doszło do tego dziwnego niemego monologu Irene i co on oznaczał? Dokładnie tak, jak słów Poego, Molly nie rozumiała Irene. Bo i w niej mogło kryć się coś znacznie głębszego, mroczna interpretacja, anioły, ale równie dobrze nic. A jeśli nic, to skąd jej magnetyzm, dlaczego ulegał jej nawet Sherlock, czemu zawsze potrafiła z taką otwartością grać ludźmi? Jeśli to nie sprawka aniołów, to czy niezwykła inteligencja, inna od tej sherlockowej, ale równie ciekawa?

Odgonienie natrętnych pytań zajęło jej jeszcze chwilę, a musiała, chciała skupić uwagę na lekcji. Jakkolwiek Telford sam nie był nią zainteresowany, Molly była zdeterminowana, uwielbiała chemię i nie chciała irytującej dziewczyny w jej głowie. Pierwiastki. Tak, pierwiastki powinny pomóc. Często pomagały. Gdy Sherlock powiedział jej, że ma małe usta i jej uporczywy umysł nie dawał za wygraną, gnębiąc ją tą myślą, zaczynała rozwiązywać zadania chemiczne. Nie było to całkowicie skuteczne, bo uwagę tę pamiętała bardzo długo, ale uspokajała się nieco, jak niektórzy przy sudoku. Pomagało, więc i w klasie powinno. No i była jeszcze Maria Curie, która zwykle bardziej pilnowała dyscypliny w "swojej" klasie. Wisiała cierpliwie i obserwowała wszystkie małe grzeszki uczniów. Czemu jej zwykle przeszywający wzrok, dziś przeszedł niezauważony? Molly zerknęła na jej portret wiszący na ścianie, próbując tym samym przywołać się do porządku i-

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hooper?

Trudno było odpowiedzieć, prawie dusząc się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu, ale dała radę, kiwając głową. Po chwili zrobiła się też cała rumiana ze wstydu. 

\- Tak - próbowała uspokoić sytuację, ale kąciki ust same podskakiwały ku górze - przepraszam.

Oczy całej klasy zwrócone były w jej stronę, to nie było przyjemne, wcale, a wcale, ale było zabawne, ponieważ tego dnia jednych par oczu zabrakło.

Marii Curie nie było. Nie pozowała dumnie, strzegąc zwykle sumiennej pracy Molly. Zamiast niej, w tej samej, cienkiej, połyskującej ramce siedziała Edith Piaf - burza ciemnych włosów, smutne oczy i charakterystycznie narysowane brwi. Nikt tego nie zauważył (oprócz Sherlocka zapewne). Rzeczywiście, oba zdjęcia były czarno-białe, stare i widniała na nich kobieta, ale różnice były tak oczywiste, że ktoś w końcu powinien się zorientować. Najciemniej pod latarnią. Racja.

Edith Piaf. Irene nie mogła wymyślić nic bardziej banalnego i bardziej pasującego. Cały czas ten vintage, winyl, czerwień, wszystko, nie ważne jak sprytne i niewidoczne, miało na sobie jej wyraźny podpis, znak rozpoznawczy.

Szalona dziewczyna zakochana w historiach detektywistycznych.


	10. Złoty chłopak

Niedługo później zaczęła się zima. Jedynie w kalendarzu, gdyż w praktyce od początku września pogoda właściwie była taka sama - nijaka. Padał typowy dla południa Anglii deszcz, wiał typowy dla wybrzeża wiatr, a błoto przyczepiało się do butów z niesamowitym uporem.

Szkoła wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej odizolowana, niż w rzeczywistości. Uczniowie oczywiście mogli wychodzić (pod warunkiem powrotu o odpowiedniej godzinie), lecz rzadko z tego korzystali. W Sherrinford oprócz kilku domów, poczty i małych sklepików zaspokajających tylko najbardziej podstawowe potrzeby, nie było nic. Właściwie miasteczko istniało tylko dlatego, że funkcjonowała tam szkoła. W innym przypadku teren już dawno zostałby przyłączony do Eastbourne. Zamieszkiwali go głównie emeryci, zmęczeni życiem w Londynie, szukający spokoju i morskiej bryzy, która sięgała Sherrinford mimo pięciu mil odległości od morza. Było to idealne miejsce na taki wypoczynek. Wilgotne, jak to przystało na wyspy. Kręte ścieżki, drzewa uginające się od rosy nawet latem i kałuże przypominające wręcz małe jeziorka. Brakowało tylko rechotu żab, które idealnie wpasowywałby się w obrazek.

Jedynie weekendy były okazją do wszelkich wyjść. Niektórzy wracali na ten czas do domów, aby zobaczyć się z rodzinami, a inni zostawali w Sherrinford, a stamtąd bez odpowiedniej zgody wymykali się do Eastbourne lub Hastings.

Mycroft był jedną z osób, która tydzień w tydzień wyjeżdżała do domu, wracając dopiero w niedziele wieczorem. Tak było przez pierwsze miesiące jego pobytu tutaj, jeszcze bez młodszego brata, gdy Greg był jedynie jego lokatorem i nie znali się tak dobrze. Później Mycroft przyjeżdżał do Londynu rzadziej. Nie musiał i nie chciał już więcej zaszywać się w swoim pokoju. Mając przy sobie kogoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać, posiedzieć, lub po prostu pobyć, kogoś kto go nie irytował (sic!). Całe tygodnie nadal poświęcał na naukę i wcale jej nie zaniedbał, bo Greg obdarzony był niecodzienną mieszkanką cierpliwości i pogodności, zawsze wiedział kiedy zniknąć, a kiedy pomóc. Puszczał na Spotify playlisty pomagające w skupieniu, czasami opowiadał niestworzone historie i ani trochę nie przeszkadzały mu kilkugodzinne passy milczenia, podczas których Mycroft czytał o rzeczach kosmicznych - na przykład o Kongresie Wiedeńskim.

Gregowi nie przeszkadzała taka wypracowana rutyna, a Mycroft wręcz ją uwielbiał. Oczywiście, uwielbiał też, gdy Lestrade wyrywał go z letargu, przyprawiając prawie o atak serca za każdym razem. Cudowny balans. Jednak wyjątkowo doceniał te najzwyczajniejsze dni, a zwłaszcza początki i końce dnia, rozmawianie, pytanie, opowiadanie, jakby tak miało być już zawsze. Jakby poza Sherrinford nie było nic. Lubił tę myśl - aż za bardzo i czasami bał się, czy nie trzyma się jej dość kurczowo. " _Czemu_ _ty_ _nigdy_ _nie_ _wierzysz_ _,_ _że_ _coś_ _może_ _się_ _dziać_ _dobrze_ _? Po_ _prostu_ _,_ _bez_ _groźby_ _,_ _że_ _zaraz_ _wszystko_ _się_ _zawali_ _."_ Powiedział mu kiedyś Greg i miał rację. Mycroft miał okropną skłonność do niezdrowego pesymizmu, który dla niego wydawał się realizmem. Nie wierzył w czyste intencje. Na początku nie wierzył też w Lestrada. Teraz wydawało mu się to okropnie głupie.

\- Odwróć się. - Mycroft stał wyprostowany z poważnym, jak zwykle, wyrazem twarzy, choć jego oczy były jeszcze zaspane.

Greg właśnie skończył zakładać na siebie koszulę. Była pomięta, bo zamiast włożyć ją odpinając guziki, on po prostu wcisnął ją przez głowę. Teraz uniósł brwi.

\- Serio?

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko niewzruszoną minę.

\- Za każdym razem to samo, serio nie wiem, czego się wstydzisz. - Greg rzucił się na łóżko nie zważając na właśnie ubrany mundurek szkolny.

Miał racje w tej kwestii, ta sama dyskusja toczyła się co rano. On, ze swoim niezachwianym poczuciem wartości, próbujący przekonać Mycrofta, że przebieranie się w tym samym pokoju kiedyś musi mu spowszednieć. Oczywiście i tak widać było postępy, bo na początku znajomości ten zawsze uciekał lub wypraszał Grega z pokoju.

\- Gregory.

Chłopak się tylko uśmiechnął, utrzymując swoją nonszalancką pozę, z jedną nogą zwisającą z oparcia łóżka.

\- Gregory Lestrade.

\- No co... Masz zamiar być taki uparty do końca... - reszta tej wypowiedzi wisiała między nimi jak toksyczne opary. Do końca czego? Semestru? Szkoły? Świata? Sugerowanie tego ostatniego byłoby wręcz uwłaczające. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym co będzie, gdy skończą szkołę. Obaj wiedzieli, że powinni, bo za rok Mycroft miał wyjechać na studia do Eton, a Lestrade miał swoje plany, kryminalistykę i Londyn.

Na początku Myc wciąż na nowo i na nowo analizował co będzie, co się wydarzy i dlaczego nie powinien się angażować. Nie lubił komplikacji, nie znosił głupich ludzi tworzących swoje własne problemy z nudów, nie rozumiał konceptu wiązania się z kimś z samotności.

Myślenie o tym przyprawiało go o dreszcze, panikował, bo nie widział wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Lubił Grega coraz bardziej, a to było niedopuszczalne i nadzwyczajne. W świecie Mycrofta Holmesa było to anomalią.   
Potem wszystko toczyło się szybciej, a Lestrade zdawał się nad wszystkim panować, więc kontrola nieco wyślizgnęła się z rąk chłopaka. Teraz problem powrócił, bo czy warto było całkiem poddawać się zaufaniu i tej wspólnej symbiozie, czy może jednak przyzwyczajać się powoli do końca tego rozdziału.

Greg dokładnie wiedział, że w tamtej chwili właśnie o tym myślał Mycroft. Znowu pogrążony w smutnej wizji przyszłości.

Lestrade wstał i przerywając chłopakowi potok myśli, zabrał mu z dłoni koszulę.

\- Nie ogarniam, czemu znowu zmieniłeś stronę główną na BBC News...

_Zmiana_ _tematu_ _,_ _sprytnie_ _Greg._ _Zadziała_ _._

_-_ Kiedyś wybuchnie wojna, a ty nie będziesz mieć o tym zielonego pojęcia, bo wolałeś mieć na pulpicie tabelę wyników tych twoich meczów.

\- Nie potrzebuję BBC. - Parsknął. - Ręce w górę. - Pokierował Mycrofta po czym kontynuował: - Otwieram oczy i już mam informacje ze świata. Myślisz, że z tobą mógłbym przegapić jakąś wojnę? Przez ciebie znam na pamięć nazwiska wszystkich ministrów, a to już mega dziwne.

Mycroft poczuł przyjemne ukłucie słysząc to, jednak szybko cofnął się do wcześniejszych słów i przyłapał się na słuchaniu poleceń Grega.  
Stał z uniesionymi rękami i pozwolił zdjąć z siebie ciepłą od pościeli i snu koszulkę.

Przez kłęby swoich czarnych myśli, jego alarm niepozwalający na przekroczenie strefy komfortu działał z ogromnym opóźnieniem. Greg to wiedział.  _Sprytny_ _Greg to_ _wykorzystał_ _._

A teraz w końcu widział jaśniejszą, całkiem nieopaloną skórę Mycrofta, całą obsianą piegami. Kark, łopatki i ramiona. O wiele więcej niż na rękach i policzkach. Tego się nie spodziewał. Oczywiście, byli blisko, ale wielu granic nadal nie przekroczyli i o ile zwykle Greg był anielsko cierpliwy, to tym razem cieszył się, że się pospieszył. Nie widział jeszcze nigdy takich konstelacji zbudowanych na czyjejś skórze.

A mimo to Mycroft się wstydził, bo pod swoją gładką koszulą i swetrem z herbem szkoły był bezpieczny. Wyglądał nienagannie, a niczyja uwaga mu nie była potrzebna. Z dystansu zdawał się być pewny siebie.  
Ale wystarczało pozbawić go zbroi i nagle stawał się bezbronny. Ze świadomością, że ktoś na niego patrzy, że jest ciekawy tego widoku, że go analizuje, że być może, a raczej na pewno, Greg go ocenia.

A Greg był piękny. Obiektywnie, jeśli obiektywne piękno kiedykolwiek w ogóle istniało. 

Ciemne włosy, idealnie korespondujące orzechowe oczy, wysportowana sylwetka. 

 _-_ Co robisz? - Oczywiste pytanie, jednak Mycroft i tak je zadał. W przeciwieństwie do brata rozumiał istotę zadawania pytań, na które zna się odpowiedzi. Sprytna część dyplomacji.

\- Teraz w dół. Rękawy. - O ile ze swoją koszulą Lestrade obchodził się nonszalancko, zupełnie inaczej postępował w tej sytuacji.

Powoli odpiął guziki przy mankietach. Potem uważając na niewygniecioną bawełnę wsunął ręce Mycrofta w materiał. Nie było przy tym teatralnej pieczołowitości, ale sprawne i staranne ruchy, jakby robił to od dawna. Jakby zapinanie guzików stojąc po tej drugiej stronie było czymś naturalnym.

Nie było i wiedział o tym Mycroft, jednak oprócz lekkiego spięcia, nie zareagował. On, który chciał mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim, nagle odpuszczał, gdy tylko Greg umiejętnie go podszedł. To było w istocie niebezpieczne, ale Lestrade był uczciwy i wykorzystał swój talent tylko do małych, dobrych celów, jak oswajanie, ośmielanie i poznawanie.

Był pewny siebie i (jak zakładał Mycroft) również ślepy - w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie widział wad, nie przeszkadzała mu ani apodyktyczność, ani niewysportowana sylwetka. Nie przeszkadzały mu przywary innych, a przecież było ich tak  _dużo_. 

W samym sobie Mycroft mógł znaleźć całą listę. W formacie A3. Wypisaną Times New Roman, wielkość: 12. Więc musiał sumiennie przyznać, że  _dużo_. To samo tyczyło się innych ludzi. Wszyscy cechowali się banalnością ludzkich przyzwyczajeń i typowych ( _o_ _jakże_ _przewidywalnych_ ) instynktów. 

A Greg nie dość, że ignorował te okropności u innych, to jeszcze potrafił łagodzić swoje tak umiejętnie, że Mycroft nie czuł irytacji ani zażenowania od samego początku ich znajomości. A właściwie od chwili, gdy przestał próbować wydedukować, jaki jest Lestrade.

 

 

Poznali się, a raczej wymienili spojrzenia już na placu szkolnym, podczas dnia przyjazdu nowych uczniów do szkoły, kilka dni przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Wtedy to w zgiełku żegnających się rodziców i w turkocie walizek na kółkach, Mycroft wysnuł założenie,  _że ciemnooki chłopak_ , a nieco później już _Greg Lestrade,_ jest mało interesujący. 

Gdyby wiedział jak bardzo się pomylił... Gdyby jego cudowny, ostry jak brzytwa umysł potrafił przeciąć całego Lestrada na pół i zobaczyć wszystko jak na tacy... ale nie. Los miewa bardzo ironiczne poczucie humoru i ze świadomością, że Mycroft potrafi rozczytywać nawet najbardziej skomplikowanych ludzi, los postawił przed nim kogoś, kto nie ma nic do ukrycia. Grega, za którego szerokim uśmiechem nie kryje się fałsz. Czy mogłoby być coś bardziej mylącego, dla geniusza, który zauważa najmniejszy fałsz w ułamku sekundy, niż brak fałszu? 

Oczywiście, Greg nie był idealny, nikt nie jest, ale nie było haczyka, żadnego. Zwykłe proste rzeczy.  _Zapisze się do drużyny sportowej, ale nie przestanie palić_  albo  _ma duże skłonności do pracoholizmu, choć nie jest dobrym uczniem._ Założenie, że jest mało interesujący mogło wydawać się słuszne.

Dlatego Mycroft, zanim cokolwiek miało szansę się wydarzyć, chwycił swoją torbę i udał się do pokoju.

Nie było to nic dziwnego. Często zauważał ludzi, często przykuwali oni jego uwagę, bo choć finalnie oceniał ich jako mało interesujących, to nie był ignorantem i wyłapywał intrygujące fragmenty tych wszystkich szarych ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, nigdy nie był typem obserwatora, ale ze swoim nadzwyczajnym umysłem był skazany na ten dodatkowy zmysł. Nigdy jednak nie próbował tymi przypadkowymi obserwacjami niczego zyskać i tak było też tym razem, po prostu zignorował miłe spojrzenie miłego chłopaka i poszedł.

Kolejka po klucze była ogromna. W prawdzie każdy miał już przypisany numer, ale wychowawcy i tak gubili się w papierach i sprawdzali każde nazwisko trzy razy. Dodatkowo wyczekujący uczniowie nie mieli zamiaru trzymać się porządku, więc szereg, szybko zamienił się w stado nastolatków okupujących biurka z kluczykami. Mycroft natomiast, czując się tam jak porcelana w składzie słoni, postanowił usunąć się w bezpieczne miejsce. 

Czekał siedząc na jednej z ławek ustawionych wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza. Z dłońmi opartymi na rączce parasola obserwował wiszące na ścianach obrazy. Nic specjalnego. Tanie reprodukcje romantycznych dzieł. Oceany, burze, fale, drzewa i wiatr. Wszystko ładne, ale nie dekoncentrujące. Wystarczające, jak na stare ściany starego budynku, gdzie nikt na obrazy nie patrzy.

Gdy przy biurku została już tylko garstka osób, Mycroft podszedł i poprosił o klucz w bardziej cywilizowany sposób niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Spojrzał na mały drewniany breloczek, który wręczyła mu jedna z kobiet. 240. Bez większych rozmyślań, ale z niepokojem zataczającym coraz szersze kręgi w żołądku chłopak wspiął się powoli po szerokich schodach. 

Choć to bardzo naiwne, z perspektywy czasu Mycroft nie był pewien, czy nie czuł pod skórą, w mrowieniu dłoni, w mikroskopijnym drżeniu wargi, kogo zobaczy za drzwiami do pokoju dwieście czterdzieści. Bo skoro już wiedział - z perspektywy czasu - to żadna inna odpowiedź mu po prostu nie pasowała, nie mógłby to być ktoś inny. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył postać stojącą przy łóżku plecami do drzwi, wyjmującą z walizki rzeczy. Mniej niż ułamek sekundy później Mycroft rozpoznał już fryzurę, sylwetkę i kolor jeansów, a kilka sekund później, gdy postać odwróciła się, rozpoznał oczy.

Szeroki uśmiech rozpostarł się przed nim i było jasne, że ciemnooki też już wcześniej zauważył Mycrofta.

\- Zastanawiałem się, po co ci ta parasolka? 

\- Słucham?

\- Sorry - do chłopaka jakby nagle dotarło, że się jeszcze nie znają - jestem Greg. - Powiedział w końcu i w geście przywitania wyciągnął dłoń. 

Z rozbawienia szkliły mu się oczy, a uścisk ręki był pewny i ciepły.

 _O nie_  - pomyślał wtedy Mycroft, pierwszego dnia w dwieście czterdzieści - o nie...


	11. Romantyczność brzydkich swetrów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Średnio jestem zadowolona z jakości tego rozdziału, jednak wiem, że rok mi zajmie zebranie się do poprawienia go, więc here you go!

Mało rzeczy było w stanie zmienić humor Sherlocka. Zrzędzenie Mycrofta, intrygujące zagadki, nierozwiązana sprawa w lokalnej prasie, papierosy i... John Watson. Ten ostatni zwykle pozytywnie - gdy przychodzi do pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem, albo gdy brakuje mu palców, żeby zaznaczyć ciekawe fragmenty.  Zdarzają się jednak momenty, gdy:

\- Idę na randkę.

Oh. No tak. Jak mógł przeoczyć coś tak oczywistego? Właściwie, nie przeoczyłby, gdyby wcześniej spojrzał na przyjaciela, ale był zajęty eksperymentem i nawet nie był pewny, czy John był w pokoju, czy wyszedł. Jak się okazało - był, mówił coś do niego i cały pachniał nie sobą, a typowym muskularnym mężczyzną, który kupuje wody kolońskie w Boots. 

Wybrał najlepsze jeansy, biały t-shirt, blond włosy lekko zaczesał do tyłu. No tak,  _randka_. Spotkanie dwóch ludzi, którzy zachowują pozory bycia kimś, kim nie są naprawdę. Bo John wcale nie jest mężczyzną, który kupuje wody kolońskie w Boots. Dostał te perfumy na gwiazdkę, tyle Sherlock mógł stwierdzić i jeszcze to, że wcale do niego nie pasowały.

\- Ta informacja nie była niezbędna. - Sherlock przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na zwinięty z pracowni mikroskop.

\- Po prostu... gdybyś mnie szukał.

\- Po co?

\- Po prostu. Boże, Sherlock. - John stąpał z nogi na nogę jak to zwykle robił zniecierpliwiony. - Nie ważne. Idę.

Poszedł.

Była sobota, godziny popołudniowe i Sherlock zakładał, że to naturalnie obliguje ich, do spędzania czasu razem. Sherlock przy mikroskopie, John przy jednej z książek Bułhakowa.

Czuł lekkie ukłucie, choć przecież nigdy nic sobie nie obiecywali. To było bardzo osobliwe. Sherlock nigdy nie snuł przypuszczeń, nigdy nie wykraczał poza fakty i nie nadinterpretował ich. Wszystko zawsze było logicznym, matematycznym równaniem. Dlaczego więc w tym przypadku się tego dopuścił? Nadinterpretował. To idiotyczne. Piękny popis głupoty ludzkiej.

Żywe kolonie bakterii nagle przestały być tak interesujące. Z braku pomysłu, jak inaczej wykorzystać czas, Sherlock chciał jeszcze popracować, ale bez większego powodzenia.

Skupienie się było trudne, bo coś było nie tak. Jakby nieobecność Johna była głośniejsza od jego obecności. Irytujące, nużące, nie do zniesienia. 

Czy Johnowi aż tak się nudziło? Aż tak, żeby szukać  _nudnych_  dziewczyn do randkowania? Sherlock nie zauważył żadnych oznak nudy z jego strony. Wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnie tygodnie - właściwie wszystkie tygodnie od pojawienia się Johna były dobre. Sherlock nie potrafił znaleźć precyzyjniejszego słowa, ale takie właśnie były - dobre.   
Sherlock w końcu czuł się "na miejscu". Nie jak w obcym, bezosobowym pokoju. Nie czuł odosobnienia. John mówił do niego nawet, gdy ten nie słuchał, opowiadał mu o całkowicie nieistotnych sprawach, a czasami rozmawiali o rzeczach, o których Sherlock nigdy nikomu by nie powiedział bez obaw o wyśmianie.

_\- Gałki oczne? Palnikiem? Już okropniejszego eksperymentu nie mogłeś wymyślić, co?_

_\- Mylisz się. Mógłbym włożyć je do mikrofali._

_John się śmiał. Pomyślał, że to żart, choć znając jego i znając Sherlocka, musiało mu przejść przez głowę, jak szybko ten żart mógłby stać się prawdą. John śmiał się tym pobłażliwym śmiechem. Tym, który mówi "jesteś absolutnie szalony", ale nie "jesteś nienormalny".  
_

Sherlock wstał, pozostawiając bałagan na stole. Wyjrzał przez okno, ale nie zobaczył nic, co mogłoby mu się spodobać. Ogołocone z liści drzewa, szare dachy, szare kominy z których leciał szary dym, Niebo - czyste, bez ani jednej chmury, ale nie niebieskie. Popielate, ciemne, jakby burza.

Do dopełnienia tej palety bez-barw brakowało tylko jednego odcienia. Sherlock poczuł go aż na dnie swoich płuc. Tak, potrzebował papierosa... którego nie miał, bo bezduszny, dobry, okropny, wspaniałomyślny John wyrzucił je wszystkie. 

_\- Nie możesz się truć. - Powiedział, jakby miał do tego prawo. Chyba miał, bo Sherlock przestał. Na chwilę._

A teraz musiał wyjść, najprościej do Irene, ale z nią nie chciał rozmawiać. Nie z kimś, kto tak prosto i bezceremonialnie go obnaży i powie "chodzi o Johna", a oczywiście, że chodziło o Johna, Irene się nie pomyli i uniesie tylko kącik ust, uniesie też brew i będzie chciała coś powiedzieć, coś bardzo ryzykownego, coś na co Sherlock nie znajdzie odpowiedzi. Nie. Mycroft...

\- Mycroft!

Sherlock otworzył z rozmachem drzwi, nie przejmując się bratem, który siedział właśnie na łóżku z książką na kolanach, z dłonią wspierającą policzek. Oczy starszego z braci jedynie leniwie oderwały się od tekstu, żeby sprawdzić, o co chodzi  _tym razem._

\- Masz papierosy. - To nie było pytanie.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - To nie była odpowiedź.

Mycroft ożywił się na myśl o Sherlocku, który znowu knuł coś podejrzanego. Nie miał zamiaru mu w tym pomagać.

Dopiero wtedy Sherlock właściwie rozejrzał się po pokoju, szybko analizując, gdzie jego  _sprytny_ brat schował swoje cenne pudełeczko. Miedzy książki? Nie, zbyt oczywiste. Pod łóżkiem - nie w jego stylu. Myszkował i oglądał kolejne półki jakby nikogo poza nim nie było w pokoju. W szafie? Na szafie? W piórniku? Gavin?

\- O, cześć Gavin.

\- Greg. - Burknął Mycroft, a Lestrade tylko się uśmiechnął. 

\- Greg, ty też na pewno jakieś masz... - Sherlock zmienił strategię.

\- Absolutnie nie! Gregory! - Książka Mycrofta zleciała z jego ud aż na podłogę, zamykając tym samym dramat Wilde'a akurat na kwestii Lady Bracknell. 

\- Ej, Myc, spokojnie. To nic wielkiego, okej? 

Sherlock myślał, że to zakończy całą tę niepotrzebną sytuację. Weźmie papierosa, lub kilka i wyjdzie. Było blisko.  
Ale chwilę później Greg narzucił na siebie grubą, czarną bluzę. Oczywiście to tam miał cały ekwipunek. 

\- Zaraz wracamy. - Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze. Uśmiechem, który działał na Mycrofta jak lukier, a na Sherlocka jak tona cukru. Było mu niedobrze. Skręcało go od wewnątrz. Musiał koniecznie zapalić, zasługiwał na to jak nigdy.

  
  


\- Gdzie masz Johna? - Zapytał Lestrade niewyraźnie, męcząc się jednocześnie z zapalniczką. 

Sherlock wyjął z opakowania dwie sztuki, jednego papierosa wsunął za ucho, między burzę loków, a drugiego zapalił. Tak długo, jak był zajęty, nie musiał rozmawiać z Gregiem. Ale w końcu, stojąc przed wyborem rozmowy, albo uduszenia się, wypuścił szary kłąb dymu z ust. 

\- Wyszedł z Sarą. 

Zaciągnął się kolejny raz, jakby grając na czas, aby mieć mieć chwilę, jeśli Greg coś jeszcze powie. Cholera, Sherlock chciał tylko zapalić, nie potrzebował  _rozmowy_ , właśnie dlatego unikał Irene...

Nikotyna poprawiała skupienie, ale nie gdy wszyscy wokół  _gadają_  i nawet nie można ich zignorować. 

Lestrade jednak nic więcej nie powiedział, co w innych okolicznościach cieszyłoby Sherlocka niezmiernie, ale w tamtej chwili czuł na sobie sugestywne spojrzenie, jakby ominął go jakiś niewypowiedziany żart. Tylko on nie widział tam nic śmiesznego.

Rzucił na ziemię niedopałek bez zamiaru powrotu. Powietrze było jedynie lekko chłodne i przyjemniejsze niż unoszący się jeszcze zapach wody kolońskiej z Boots w pokoju.

Wyjął zza włosów zapasowego papierosa i od razu wyciągnął dłoń po zapalniczkę. Greg jedynie westchnął wiedząc, że z ani jednym, ani drugim Holmesem nie ma dyskusji. 

 _Tak_ ,  _Gavin, mój brat będzie zrzędził, że dajesz mi palić, ale Boże, to takie nieistotne, idź już._

Sherlock odwrócił się na pięcie nie zważając już na to, czy Lestrade jeszcze tam stoi. Miał dość. Wszedł na ścieżkę prowadzącą naokoło budynku, ale idąc niebezpiecznie zatopił się w myślach. Zwykle bez problemu sobie na to pozwalał. W razie czego John zawsze odciągał go za rękaw, żeby Sherlock w nic, ani w nikogo nie wszedł. 

Zapalił drugiego papierosa. Nie będąc już poza zasięgiem wzroku opiekunów, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zupełnie. Szedł i powoli zaczynał w głowie komponować. Zawsze to robił, gdy coś go drażniło.  _Czym było to coś tym razem?_  Hm... Nieistotne. Szedł. W metrum dwie czwarte, osiemdziesiąt uderzeń na minutę. 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, okrążył budynek internatu i trafił pod wejście główne szkoły. Ale miał jeszcze pół papierosa, a jego nogi ciągnęły go dalej. Pracowały szybciej, niż umysł. Chyba bardziej od nikotyny potrzebował plastrów nikotynowych. 

Po minucie był już za szkołą, a przed nim boisko do piłki nożnej i trybuny. Było jeszcze widno, ale nie tak jasno jak w lato o tej porze. Sherlock był sam. Wszyscy albo siedzieli w pokojach albo powyjeżdżali na weekend do domów. 

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, jaki zbliżał go do boiska, Sherlock coraz wyraźniej słyszał, że mylił się i wcale nie był tam sam. Słyszał śmiech dochodzący z trybun, które stały do niego tyłem. Kobiecy śmiech. Nie. Dziewczęcy. Znajomy. Oczywiście.

Stojąc w końcu w odpowiednim miejscu zobaczył Sarę - roześmianą, zmarzniętą i otuloną kurtką Johna. Obok siedział natomiast John, również roześmiany, w samym t-shircie. Idiotyczne, czemu jej oddał kurtkę? Co to za kolejna _, cholerna, głupia_  tradycja, którą Sherlock widział aż za dużo razy i w filmach i na żywo.  _Idiotyczne i mało romantyczne. Czemu zmarznięty John miałby być romantyczny? Już chyba bardziej byłby nawet w tych swoich okropnych, ciepłych swetrach. Ciepły, pachnący sobą John. Tak, to było o stokroć lepsze. (Trzeba wyrzucić wodę kolońską. Albo stłuc przypadkiem.)_

Nie mogąc stać tak w nieskończoność chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co. Jak on się tam w ogóle znalazł? Wiedział, że tam są?  _Przewidział_. Nieświadomie?  _Na to wygląda._  
Szybko przybrał swoją naturalną, onieśmielającą pozę i jeszcze pewniej włożył papierosa do ust.  _Za trzy sekundy oboje go zauważą..._

\- O, hej. Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał John z  _idiotycznie_  odkrytymi ramionami. Miał gęsią skórkę. A żel na jego włosach powoli odpuszczał pod wpływem wilgoci powietrza.

Sherlock chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przed tym zaczął dedukować. Sarah. Mocno pochylona w stronę Johna. W kieszeni tylko telefon i drobne. A błyszczyk na ustach w stanie nienaruszonym. Dobrze.

\- Wyszedłem zapalić. - Odezwał się dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach.

\- Ej, miałeś rzucić! 

\- Tego właściwie już rzucam. - Sherlock upuścił niedopałek na ziemię i zgasił podeszwą buta. - Widzisz?

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Uśmiech Johna stopniowo rósł.

Sarah natomiast przyglądała się tej specyficznej wymianie zdań bez słowa. Właściwie, to lubiła Sherlocka. No, może nie lubiła, gdy wparowywał bez powodu w środku randki, ale przyjaźnił się z Johnem, Gregiem i resztą, więc ogólnie wydawał się w porządku. 

Sherlock nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Sarze. Była jedynie nudna. Nijaka, szara i zdecydowanie nie pasowała do Johna. Ani do jego kurtki.

\- Właściwie, to... Nie chcę cię martwić, ale na skutek nieudanego eksperymentu mamy kilka dzikich owadów w pokoju. 

\- Co mamy?! Nie mówisz poważnie. - John jeszcze siedział, ale już był gotowy wrócić z do 221 łapać owady, które wcale nie istniały.

Więc tak mało trzeba było, aby randka kompletnie przestała się liczyć. To dobrze - pomyślał Sherlock - jeśli tak bardzo mu nie zależy, to lepiej, żeby był w pokoju, czytał.

Jedno spojrzenie na skonsternowaną dziewczynę, ale decyzja była już podjęta.   
  


\- Przepraszam, ale musimy iść...

Sarah tylko kiwnęła głową z niezadowoleniem. - Jasne.

Zeszli z trybun i szybko dogonili Sherlocka, który zdążył już wyruszyć z powrotem do internatu. 

Słyszał jeszcze tylko za swoimi plecami:

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę... Następnym razem, okej?

\- Następnym razem.

I chociaż Sherlock wiedział, dobrze wiedział, bo nauczył go tego John, że nie powinien się cieszyć w tego typu sytuacjach, to triumfalny uśmieszek i tak przemknął przez jego twarz. Na szczęście nikt nie widział. 

John znał Sarę właściwie od początku jego pobytu w Sherrinford i mieli całkiem dobre stosunki, ale Sherlock wiedział, że następnego razu nie będzie. Mógł to stwierdzić po nienaruszonym błyszczyku i niezadowoleniu dziewczyny. 

Sarah rozstała się z nimi przy schodach dzielących część dla dziewczyn od tej dla chłopców. Pomachała jedynie na pożegnanie i zniknęła.

Zanim zdążyła dotrzeć do swojego pokoju (jak wyliczył Sherlock - biorąc pod uwagę długość korytarzy i schodów) podekscytowanie i uśmiech Johna zwiększyły się o jakieś kolejne 45%.

\- Dzikie owady? - Zapytał, kręcąc z niedowierzania głową. 

\- Chodź, John.

I nie musząc sprawdzać, czy John posłuchał, Sherlock udał się do pokoju, bo oczywiście, że ten poszedł za nim i zaraz zadał pytanie.

\- Ale skąd je w ogóle wziąłeś?!

 

 

Znaleźli się w końcu pod pokojem, którego oczywiście nikt nie zamknął wcześniej na klucz. Gdy obaj weszli do środka, a John zaalarmowany wizją owadów trzymał się asekuracyjnie blisko drzwi, jednak cały czas gotowy je łapać, Sherlock zdecydował, że to dobry moment na powiedzenie prawdy. 

\- John, siadaj. - Złapał go za ramiona i posadził na krześle.

\- Co? A robale?

\- Cóż. Tę część wymyśliłem...

Brwi Johna wystrzeliły w górę, a pięść lewej ręki zacisnęła się.

\- ...ale właściwie to powinieneś mi podziękować. 

Sherlock powiedział nonszalancko, ale ułamek sekundy później musiał cofnąć się nieco, bo John nie miał ochoty siedzieć i z wielką, choć niekoniecznie pozytywną energią zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Podziękować?! Za popsucie randki?!

\- Daj mi dokończyć. Nie było cię ponad godzinę, a gdy was spotkałem nie robiliście nic interesującego, nie pocałowała cię, a chciała czegoś więcej, więc to musiał-

\- Czekaj. - John usiadł ponownie przy biurku. - Skąd ty to wiesz?

\- Mowa ciała. Częstotliwość poprawiania włosów za ucho i zaciskania warg. Podczas drogi powrotnej nieświadomie szła na palcach, jakby chciała ci sięgać twarzy, choć i tak już właściwie dosięgała. Wiem, że wcześniej cię nie pocałowała, bo nie miała w kieszeni błyszczyka, a mimo to, jej makijaż był nienaruszony, tak samo jak twoje policzki i usta, mam kontynuować?

Sherlock stał cały czas na środku pokoju z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami, czekając na moment, aż John odpuści i spędzą razem chociaż wieczór.

\- Genialne... ale nie możesz psuć mi w ten sposób randek.

\- Ale John! - Sherlock nagle zaczął spacerować, gestykulować i mówić jednocześnie. - Byłeś znudzony, a gdy powiedziałem o owadach od razu poziom adrenaliny wzrósł, a ty chciałeś się stamtąd wyrwać i nawet nie byłeś zły o papierosy. I teraz nie będzie ci zimno!

\- O czym ty...?

Zanim chłopak mógł skończyć zdanie, Sherlock już był przy szafie, grzebiąc tam chwilę, aż w końcu znalazł okropny sweter w kolorze owsianki. 

\- Oddałeś Sarze kurtkę (idiotyczny pomysł) i sam zmarzłeś. Wełna będzie idealna. - Rzucił Johnowi sweter. - A teraz proszę, możesz być zły kiedy indziej? Muszę dokończyć eksperyment, a ty masz masę książek do przeczytania.


End file.
